Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro
by Sieg15
Summary: Set weeks after the original Mirrors, by Andrew Joshua Talon, Keitaro is a broken form of his past self. After the final piece breaks, Keitaro decides to leave Hinatasou. But what awaits him outside of the place he knew as home? Rated M for future langaug
1. Prologue

Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro

Ok, this is not a sequel to my own story but rather of a story written by another author, search for Andrew Joshua Talon. At the end of his story, he made a challenge to write a new story based off of his story. Hard task but so many ideas come up. Unfortunately, I'm not a good enough writer for them, hell it took about a year just to make this, but I'm going to try.

So here we go first chapter and disclaimer:

I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters. And the story is based of another fanfiction so I don't own the original idea, just this idea.

Prologue

Keitaro never had a perfect life. After being kicked out of his parents home for failing the Tokyo U exam for the third time, he left to go seek a place to live from his grandmother at her inn. Unfortunately for him, the former inn turned into an all female dormitory and his grandmother was nowhere to be found as she left for a world trip. Not only that due to his natural clumsiness, the girls would attack him, defying some laws of nature in their attacks as well, for accidents they claimed were him being perverted.

But alas, his life wasn't all bad. His grandmother actually did provide a place for to stay by making him the manager for the dormitory. While some of the girls had quite the temper, at times, Keitaro could truly connect with them and a little more of them opened up. Especially one, Naru Narusegawa. While at first she didn't like him, Naru began to slowly began to open up to the new manager in ways neither could imagine. Shortly after, both made a promise to go to Tokyo U together, their second time. Keitaro truly had a good relationship with Naru. Now if she would've stopped hitting him, Keitaro would have been able to say it was a great relationship but that's not the point.

Then one day, his life turned into something he couldn't imagine, nor could some laws of nature explain. One moment, he was chasing Su around, the next he was waking up in a daze with sad faces around from the tenants. And then the next was happy faces from them as he began to see not one but six copies of himself!

Keitaro wasn't a complete ignorant man. He knew the girls of the dorm had feeling for him in one way or another. He knew he'd have to choose one of them, though he kept choosing Naru, one day. He would have never expected that they'd all be able to have him (though it was a very entertaining thought for Keitaro) but only shards of himself, not him. And thus, in less then a day, Keitaro had lost the girls he once treasured, even Naru. The worst part, he was to blame, sorta. (Keitaro: I blame Su on this one) And that leads us up to the current story.

* * *

Ok that's the end of the prologue. Should have the first chapter post up shortly, like a week. This was more of a back story to get somewhat familiar with the story. R&R 


	2. Not Waking Up From A Bad Dream

Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro

Not much to say at this point other then the story is still undergoing changes in the style. Right now, its going to be told from Keitaro's point of view and may switch from first to third person anytime. Like I said, its still undergoing some changes. For instance the words in the (word) is like Keitaro's other side thoughts. So now that that is stated, lets start the chapter. Rolling disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters. And the story is based of another fanfiction so I don't own the original idea, just this one.

ACTION!

Chapter 1: Not Waking Up From a Bad Dream

(Keitaro's POV)

Its been around six weeks now since I was split into six pieces, split back into one only to have removed the same six pieces. Not a pleasant feeling. Stomach hurling, head all fuzzy, everything seems likes its in daze. Oh, not to mention finding the woman of your dreams in the arms of another man. Oh, and finding out that other man is you...er. Clone. Strange feeling I tell ya. Even stranger was that no one seemed to care that you've literally been brought back to life. You'd think some, especially good friends, would care but in my case, bad luck. They actually wanted me dead, not that much surprising since they almost kill me everyday but still. Yeah, not a pleasant experience.

So now, every girl in Hinata-Sou has their own Keitaro (feels weird treating my name as a noun) and now essencially ignores me. There's Motoko with Confident Keitaro, nickname KC. Mutsumi has Timid Keitaro, nicknamed Tim. Su for the most part hangs around Brainy Keitaro, nicknamed Brains or Brian (what's with the western names?). Kitsune is with the "Fun" Keitaro, nicknamed Naruto (bet you can't guess where Kitsune got that name from). Little Shinobu practically is glued to Evil Keitaro, who just takes to the name Urashima. And the love of my life is with Kind Keitaro, nicknamed Kintaro (strange but oh well).

As for me, I'm all but ignored. They still like to hit me but for things that aren't even accidents. Just yesterday both Motoko and KC sent me flying (which also felt strange to be hit by yourself) for walking up the roof while they were making out. Kitsune and Naruto still like to make me fall into traps to get my "punishment" (which again is strange how you get tricked my yourself). Su still gives me my usual intro of a kick in the face, none of the other Keitaro's however get that same treatment, though only when none of the other Keitaro's are around. Not sure if thats a good thing or not.

Now while all of that does hurt, the worst just happened only minutes ago.

Naru. The woman I love has now forsaken me for the final time.

How did that happen? Like all the other times, I was walking, to the roof to take a breather from studying by myself, I tripped, Naru was in front of me and instead of moving, stood there and I accidently touched her breasts. She didn't hit me, even as I quickly moved away and was about to begin once again for forgiveness, but instead whatever feelings she had out against me, she stated right then and there.

"Damnit Keitaro! You're still so damned perverted! What did I even see in you? You're so utterly hopeless! Worthless. Why can't you be like Kintaro?! He came from you yet you can't even be slightly like him!" Naru yelled at me. "Maybe you shouldn't of been brought back. No one wants you. You should just leave."

With that, Naru went back to her room leaving me with the truth I kept wishing wasn't true. I really didn't belong here anymore. As I slowly walked back to my room, Naru's words begin to sink in even more.

"Should I leave? Maybe Naru's right. No one really seems to care that I'm here anymore. Why bother staying in a place where I'm not wanted?" I kept thinking as I began in an attempt to study once again.

Hours went by as I just sat at my table in my room with a pencil in hand, not moving. Not really doing anything. Just sitting, thinking. By the time I finally moved again, it was night time and my decision had been made.

"Funny. I would have thought a decision like this would have taken longer to make," I thought as I move to my closet to get my things.

I, Keitaro Urashima, am leaving Hinata-Sou and relieving my position as manager as of now.

* * *

Ok so I think I made Keitaro make his decision quickly but too late! Chapter's up already. So please review! Till next chapter! 


	3. Escaping is Hard

Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro

Sorry about the short chapters, this chapter is more like finishing up the first chapter. The chapters will be getting bigger, hopefully. Before the story starts, I would first like to thank the people who reviewed, you know who you are. Great to get some feedback. Now then, the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters. And the story is based of another fanfiction so I don't own the original idea, just this one.

Chapter 2: Escaping is hard

(Keitaro's POV)

By the time I "awoke" from my thoughts, I looked at my watch.

"Only 12:17. If I pack now, I can get out by 3:00," I thought.

My mind was made up. I began packing at quickly and as quietly as possible. I've learned that if I hurry too much, I will make noise cause of some accident so this time I make sure to do work as quietly but as safely as possible. Making sure not to put too much in my hands.

While I'm packing, I realize that I don't have too much important stuff. Kind of sad when I think about it. All of my stuff easily fits in a few bags and suitcases. I decided that I can't possibly take all my stuff, may not be a lot but still a lot more then I'd like to care. When I find a place to live, I'll ask Haruka if she can send me the stuff or I'll pick it up later. I just can't stay here right now. That's all I know.

Around 1:45 a.m., I finish packing up some clothes and other essentials and begin to make my way out of Hinata-Sou. I slowly open my door, making sure not to make any noise, and creep out of my room. With a bag on my back and one in my hand, I make sure every step I take is soft, not making any floorboards creak.

"I feel like that spy from that one game, minus the black, skin tight costume. If only I had the night vision goggles," I kept thinking. "Like I'm sneaking out from a top secret facility."

I can tell you, sneaking out of anywhere, is one heart pounding experience. Trying not to shake with the fear of being caught, and in my case being flown out of hear for being stupid and trying to escape. Actually, if that would get me out it wouldn't be so bad but that's not the point.

Down the hallway? Check. Easiest part. Actually made me glad that I fix some of the floorboards a few days before. Down the stairs? Not easy. My back's on the wall to make sure I can see if anyone's behind me but still look to make sure I don't trip and fall and make a commotion. Of course, since I am me, instead of going down perfectly, I fell.

"Crap!" Is the only word going through my mind right now. It seriously isn't funny. I fall face first with an oh so loud thunk sound as I hit the table near the door. If that wasn't the only thing that went wrong, the phone on the table fell on the back of my head!

Let me just say that it is really hard to not scream out in pain in times like this. I almost had to bite my tongue till it bleed just to not yell.

Not really caring whether I get caught or not, I hurry as fast I as can, bags in my hands, and manage to make it to the door. I put on my shoes, look at my watch, around 2:00, open the door, and make another mistake. I slammed the door.

"Crap!" I kept thinking. At this point, I'm out of the dorm so I just decide to make a made dash to the stairs. I'm running and around going down half the steps, I stop and look behind me. No one. Safe? I hope so.

"Now where the fuck do you think you're going this late, Keitaro?"

Once again, "Crap!"

* * *

Ending it there. Bad ending but oh well. Next chapter will be bigger. R&R. 


	4. Real or Not?

Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro

I'm not gonna have an internet connection for a while so I thought I'd post this up before I lose my connection.

As far as original characters go, there are technically none but I'm making one of the go slightly out of character. Why? Cause I don't want to make this a self-insert nor do I want to add a character since that would be slightly difficult to make a good one. So, I'm using an exisiting character in original story Mirrors and making that into a more major character. Evil Urashima is now a bit cooler! Also, he's the reason behind a higher rating. Likes to curse a lot. And yes, this is a longer chapter than the others ones. Not too long but definitely not as short. Anywho, disclaimer and then story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters. And the story is based of another fanfiction so I don't own the original idea, just this one.

* * *

Chapter 3: Real or Not?

(Urashima's POV)

Yo. My name is Keitaro Urashima. Though, I suppose while I am Keitaro Urashima, I'm not Keitaro Urashima. Make sense? Of course it don't. I'm 22 years old but I was born six weeks ago. Yeah, fucked up isn't it? Precoushis little scamp ain't I? As fucked up as that is, my story gets slightly more fucked up. I was born from a little experiment from the local mad scientist/evil little devil named Kaolla Su. For fun, she decided to split the real Keitaro Urashima into six different people, each representing one side of Keitaro. We got the cocky bastard, the gay one, the point dexter, the chicken shit, the man whore, and me, the Great Urashima.

Well, of course, six girls, six different versions of the guy they want to bang and what do ya get? Six horny bitches. Well, I suppose it would only be four horny bitches. Su and Shinobu are too young. When they grow up, no prob, without hesitation or doubt any guy would be all over that. But right now, dey just jail bait. I don't touch dat shit. Just wrong. I know I may be the "evil" one but fuck. I got morals too people and doing little girls is just wrong. No lolita complex for me thank ya very much.

But anywho, what happened was dey tied me up, gagged me, and tried to put us all back into one Keitaro. Now c'mon. We all know the real Keitaro is whipped. Can't blame me for wanting to enjoy my freedom a little longer. The good news is that I got my wish. The real Keitaro became whole again and we all got to live. Of course, I was still bound and gagged but still alive and still me.

Here's another fucked up part. After they finally released me, putting me under Shinobu's custody, I began to notice things. Yeah, we all know the girls had their own Keitaro's now but what about the original? Well...Kept getting pushed around but it wasn't like before. I know what it was like before. I was there...er...Well. I was sorta there but you know what I mean. This is not what it was like before. This time, it seems as if they really want him gone. Fucked up ain't it? But the final piece of this fucking messed story is what happened today.

I know the original Keitaro is a klutz. We all know this. So him tripping on nothing but his own feet is natural. But nah, that bitch Naru had enough of that. Told him something I even think is harsh, and I'm the "evil" one.

"Maybe you shouldn't of been brought back. No one wants you. You should just leave."

Naru said that. The woman who at first was the only one who wanted him whole again all but wishes him dead.

Only one thing though, I can't help but feel that wasn't just speaking for herself but for all the girls. I mean, the guy paid attention mainly to her so a clone of him paying attention too all the girls, including her, works out for everyone. Hell, even I paid more attention to Shinobu then him (not in a sick way, you little perverts). After that little dispute, I decided to out for a bit.

"Was that really what Naru just thought of Keitaro or was it of all the girls? How could the gay/kind one really be with that bitch? Hell, she's worse then me," I think to myself as I'm walking around.

Now, if there's anything I have in common with the original Keitaro, other then biologically speaking, its that we can both walk around aimlessly and still wonder back to either Tokyo U or Hinata-Sou. And what do ya know, I'm back at Hinata-Sou. Its around 2:00. Pretty late. Or early depending how you view the time. Walking up the stairs, I see something running down the same stairs only to stop and appear to look behind at Hinata-Sou. Considering everyone is probably wouldn't be awake and out, (hell chicken shit is too scared of the dark) or banging their girl, I figure its Keitaro. The real Keitaro. I walk up to him, while he's still looking back.

"Now where the fuck do you think you're going this late Keitaro?"

Keitaro jumped up in fright. God do I love scaring him and chicken shit. But yeah, he looks at me, almost afraid he's been caught or something. I raise my eyebrow and notice the bags on his back and in his hand.

"You leaving, man?" I ask, as casually and as non-"I'm gonna kill you if you don't answer" way as I can manage.

He looks down at the ground. I hate it when people don't answer simple damn questions. Really can piss a guy off. Or when they fucking mumble like what he just did...Wait.

"What did you just say?" I ask. "I couldn't hear you. Speak up boy."

"I said yes," Keitaro mumbled loud enough for me to hear, "I am leaving."

"What's the rush? Gotta be somewhere or something?"

"No rush. Just don't want to be here anymore."

"So what, you running?"

"Are just going to ask me questions all night or can I just go?" Keitaro looked at me straight in the eye when he said this, all serious face and all.

"Ooh. Looks like somebody finally grew a penis," I joke.

"Shut up. Let me just leave," Keitaro said, once again looking at me straight in the eye. Kind of like a bit of me has finally woken up in the guy. Good thing since he needed a backbone.

"Oh I'll let you leave," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Only if you tell me why?"

"And why do I have to tell you? Aren't you the evil one? Why should you care?" Keitaro said looking off to the side with a clearly annoyed face.

True. I shouldn't care but some damn fucking nonexistent conscience of mine (probably remains of Keitaro's) is punching me right now to do something. Oh well.

"I don't care. I'm just curious as to why you would suddenly run away now. You've been through hell since you've gotten here. Why leave now? Is it cause of us or cause of what Naru said today?" Oh yeah. I definitely hit something seeing as how he looks like I just found out some big secret.

He's still not looking at me, still looking off to the side. Looks kind of sad now. Damn. Before a conscience begins to fully develop in me, I ask, "When will you be coming back then?"

"I don't know. No plans on coming back," he says with sorrow.

"You think you can leave without saying good bye to anyone here? If that ain't the most retarded, and cliché, thing I've ever heard. Damn man, don't you think they'd be worried?" And damn it, my non-existent conscience is growing again!

"I don't think they'll even notice. After all, why bother with me. They obviously like you fakes more the me, the original."

Ok, that struck a nerve with me. I grab him by the shirt, push him, holding him up to a nearby tree.

"I ain't no fucking fake! We are alive, man! We deserve to live!"

"But you don't have a life. You're just living mine. You're not real. Pretty sad you don't realize that."

"Would you shut the fuck up?! We are real. We deserve to have the right to live as ourselves!" Oh yeah I'm getting pissed at this point.

"Live as yourself? You're joking right? You haven't been living your own lives since you came to being. Other then attitudes, you're just fakes. Only one part of me. Humans have more then just one side to display. You and the rest only seem capable of only displaying one side. Not human. Can you really say you're human if you don't feel more then one emotion? You can't. Why? Cause you don't know how. Even now, while you're thinking, you're still angry. Still don't know much about. You're afraid to grow a conscience cause its against your main nature not to have one. You don't know what the others mean to you cause you simply choose not to acknowledge those confusing feelings. To become a real human, make your own identity, not just live off of mine. To truly exist, you must be requires more then just living, but to live as yourself and only yourself, not as someone else," Keitaro said, voice dripping sorrow and hate.

I let him go from the tree. I'm...shocked? I don't know. What he said...I suppose in some ways it makes sense. But, we're here aren't we? Isn't that enough to exist? Just by being here and living. But what kind of life are we living? Are we truly living our own lives or just different versions of his?

Somehow, while all these questions are flowing through my head, I fail to notice that the real Keitaro has left.

* * *

I know I made Keitaro a little too wise, or something, there but oh well. Now, from here on out, Evil Keitaro is going to be undergoing some changes.

I know where I want this story to go but now I have to find how to make it go in that direction.

Now for a new segment called: Production Notes #1

While making the previous chapter, I didn't actually have Keitaro fall down the stairs or hit anything. In fact, he got out of Hinata-Sou easily enough without any problems. I changed him escaping because it was too boring without it. Also, the chapter was short to begin with and I wanted to make it longer.

End of the Production Notes. Now I'll try and update soon depending on connection and when I get more ideas. Anywho, R&R.


	5. Funny How Small The World Is

Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro

Once again, here we go. Sorry about the late update, and not responding to many reviews. Anywho, its in this chapter that story starts takes more shape, where Keitaro will meet someone he knows but he's not going to be sure how to take it. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters. And the story is based of another fanfiction so I don't own the original idea, just this one.

Chapter 4: Funny how small the world is

(Keitaro's POV)

You know what? Running away from home is a lot harder then I thought, especially when you don't plan for it. Not to mention that while night seems like the best time, it really isn't. Why? First off, I don't have a car, nor license for that matter, so I can't easily get away. Its common for Japanese people not to have a car so its not a terrible loss but I don't even have a bike! So I'm just walking away really. Another reason running away is hard, and my main problem, is because I forgot that around 3:30 am. In other words, trains don't run in the middle of night. Or rather, they don't have many trains running. Most won't start until 5 o' clock. So right now, I'm in a venerable position right now. If any of the girls finds me, which still might happen since there is a witness, I'm most likely going to be forced back to Hinata apartments. Of course, since its them, I'll also no doubt be sent back either Naru's Bullet Train Express Punch or Motoko's Shimei Ryu airlines. Forced back in a painful either way I look at it.

Right now, I'm waiting outside the train station, on a bench, thinking of where I should go. Of course, that's another problem with my "brilliant" plan. I didn't think of where to go. Luckily, money's not a problem. If there is anything good about my clones it's that Kitsune has stopped stealing money from me and takes from them (which you know I like). I actually surprised myself with how much I had when I didn't go bankrupt everyday. My wallet looks a lot better fat than flat. Kind of makes me smile.

"But where to go is the question," I keep thinking. "I can't go back home. My parents all but kicked me out of there. I won't go back there. But I can't think of anywhere else to go."

Somehow, someway, I once again didn't notice as time flew by until I checked my watch.

"WHAT?! 6:18?!" I yell out as I jumped from my place on the bench, rushing to the ticket counter.

Rushing is something I just tend to do. I usually don't pay attention to the things around me when I rush, hence my daily flights into the lower stratosphere. But I'm not clueless enough to know when I don't bump into things, another reason for my daily flights. Like for instance, during my little run to the ticket counter, I bumped into Tsuruko.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me," I rushed out.

"My, my, my, don't you look like you're in a hurry," Tsuruko giggled with her hand over her mouth.

She then bowed, accepting my apology. Good. Now, I'm gonna turn around and...Huh? Did I just?...

Turning around slowly, I just realized who I bumped into.

"WHATTTT?! TSU-TSU-TSURUKO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I pretty much studdered out with more then just a little fear in my voice. And considering what she can do, my fear is more than justified.

"And I could be asking you the same thing, Mr. Manager," Tsuruko, in the same fashion as before, responded. "What are you doing away from Hinata-sou at this time of morning?"

"W-w-well...I...um...ahh...I'm just here to...um...catch a train..." Ok, I'm screwed. So I just say the first thing that comes to mind. "I'M CATCHING A TRAIN TO GO ON VACATION!" I rub my hand behind my head. "Yup yup yup. Vacation."

Ugh...that's never gonna work. I'm so screwed. Mentally, I'm grabbing my head, rolling around the floor of my mind screaming out "I'M SCREWED!".

"Oh. How lovely. It must be nice to finally get to relax," Tsuruko smiled at me.

OH GOD SHE KNO...Wait? She actually bought it?! Oh well. Time to with the lie.

"Yeah well, I saved up enough money to go so I'm gonna go now! Bye!" I say, trying to put on my "I'm not doing anything bad" face.

Just as I'm about to go, aka run like hell out of there, Tsuruko suddenly grabs my shirt.

"Do you want some company on your trip?"

"Huh?"

My mind's blank... Did she just...?

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. Another short chapter but I don't want to change POVs too much in one chapter, so be prepared for some short chapters. But hey, that just means I may get the chapters out quicker! Or at least I hope. And who knows, I may just switch more POVs in later chapters.

Please Read and Review! More rants later!


	6. Thinking On The Fly?

Mirrors: Fragments of Keitaro

Sorry about the long wait for an update. I'm just gonna be blunt with it. I haven't been working on this fanfiction in a while. Been trying to find a job so this little project has been in the back burner. Not only that but lack of ideas. As I may have said before, I know where I want this story to go but I don't know how to get that. But enough of that.

Here I am, once again, typing this story out for you. So far, I like how its turning out. If it can turn out the way I want it to, I'll be more happy. Also, this chapter is my first chapter to use two POVs in one chapter. It should make the chapters longer if I do this. It was going to be two chapters before but quality over quantity right? So without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. The original story, Mirrors, was written by Andrew Joshua Talon. I just came up with this idea.

Chapter 5: Thinking On The Fly?

(Tsuruko's POV)

Did you know a little bit of gossip can go a long way? Yes, all the legends of old were gossip at one point. Starting with the original person, the story can some times get very perverted, twisted, along the way until you hear them. It may have started with a man helping a woman from down a tower on fire but then after numerous people retell it, you get a brave knight valiantly saving a princess from a fire breathing dragon. Or a man who killed someone by accident will be a few gossipers later a man who has killed thousands all for fun.

Yes, gossiping can be a very dangerous things. Especially if you know the person, or people involved. It all started when I overheard a few of my students one evening speaking about Motoko, my little sister. Now, of course I didn't eavesdrop. Heavens no. All I did was move closer to young girls to where they couldn't see I was listening in on them. Not eavesdropping at all.

I overheard the most interesting thing. My sister, a girl who has always had a thing against the opposite sex after my marriage, and turtles for reasons I still do not get, was now seen out in public with one. Not only that but also making out in quite interesting places in public. Of course, the part that is most intriguing is the person whom she is making out with.

"The Manager?" I wonder. Last time I was there, I detected some feelings that she had towards the manager but I would have never expected this in such a short amount of time. "When did she get so bold?"

After listening in a little longer, the young girls insinuate that Motoko may have also lost her virginity to the manager. Out of wedlock.

Of course, by now, I must find out for myself. If this true, things must be done in order to prevent controversy. I may not be completely into the "protect and preserve the family honor" business but I'll will not stand for Motoko doing such things and not getting married.

I quickly gather up some items and get on board the first train to Hinata Springs. I rest on the train so by the time I wake up, I'm at Hinata Springs. I exit the train and walk to the front. Just as I'm about to start my walk to Hinata-sou, I get bumped into by none other than Mr. Manager himself.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me," he rushed out.

"My, my, my, don't you look like you're in a hurry," I couldn't help but giggle at his politeness even in his excited state.

I bow to him to suggest all is forgiven. He must not have known who he bumped into because just seconds later, he stops completely and slowly turns around.

"WHATTTT?! TSU-TSU-TSURUKO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He seems quite shocked at my appearance.

"And I could be asking you the same thing, Mr. Manager," I asked in the same fashion as before. "What are you doing away from Hinata-sou at this time of morning?"

"W-w-well...I...um...ahh...I'm just here to...um...catch a train..." He seems quite apprehensive at this point. I'm not sure if its me he's surprised at or something else but his energy seems to be all over the place. As if protecting him from danger.

He then yells out, "I'M CATCHING A TRAIN TO GO ON VACATION!" He then rubs the back of his head with this hand. "Yup yup yup. Vacation."

"Oh. How lovely. It must be nice to finally get to relax," I said to him, smiling.

"Yeah well, I saved up enough money to go so I'm gonna go now! Bye!" He says with the face like a scared puppy. A cute puppy at that.

I don't know what came over me next. I suppose I wanted to know the truth. His energy seemed quite unstable. I suppose that maybe I wanted to comfort him, and possibly find out the truth behind the rumors behind my sister and him. After all, if he is with my sister, why would he leave in such a state?

"Do you want some company on your trip?" I asked the flustered manager.

"Huh?" the manager said, looking as if I just asked a really hard question.

"Do you, Keitaro Urashima, want some company on your trip?" I ask again, this time adding his name.

"But who would accompany me?" He looks still as if I asked another hard question, worried he got it wrong.

"Fu fu fu...With me of course? Or do you have a problem taking a trip with an older woman?" I say with my hand over my mouth, laughing.

The manager shook his head no violently. "OF COURSE I HAVE NO PROBLEM GOING ON A TRIP WITH AN OLDER WOMAN! I'D-I'D-I'D BE DEEELIGHTED IF YOU'D ACCOMPANY ME!"

I'm still smiling, now more at his loud reaction. "It decided then. But, you don't have to yell it so excitedly, Mr. Manager," I once again giggle at his reaction. Truly a unique young man.

"Well then, where are we to go Mr. Manager?"

(Keitaro's POV)

"What?...Oh! Umm...I...I don't know," I, getting more nervous by the second, studder out.

Crap...I didn't plan on this. I was just going to wander around. Now I have to deal with Tsuruko. I have to think of some place I could go but...NOTHING'S COMING TO MIND!!!

In my mind, I'm literally banging my head on the ground just trying to come up with some sort of an idea of some place to go.

Kyoto? No...she's lives there so I can't go there. If we went to her home, and Motoko found out, I'd be a dead man! Going to her house would be a definite no-no. Tokyo? NO! That won't work. Naru would most likely easily find me at Tokyo U, since for some reason I almost always go there or Hinatasou whenever I wander. Need to get away!

I don't know what happened next. But somehow, the gods must of finally looked at me with pity and gave me a great, no, a genius idea. Within mere moments, I knew where to go. Of course, I'd have to make a phone call but it shouldn't be a problem. I doubt he's moved.

"Heh heh. Well you see. I'm just going to see my friend, Karou. He goes to Meireitsu University. I heard they had a good photo club there so I was thinking about going there myself," I said, at last, in a natural tone.

"Oh. How fun. I didn't know you had any friends," Tsuruko cheers.

Somehow, that comment made me a little sad but I can't show it. No. Though...DID SHE REALLY THINK I HAD NO FRIENDS?!

"Oh. I'm sorry. I meant friends outside of Hinata Springs. It was rude of me to suggest you had no friends. I'm sorry," Tsuruko says to me, bowing.

"Huh? Did I...just say that out loud?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Ugh...Umm. Ackward. But anywho, shall we be going?"

"Yes. You lead the way Mr. Manager. I hope we have a good trip. Please look after me," Tsuruko says, once again, politely bowing to me.

I bow back to her. "Of course. I just got to get the tickets and we'll be on our way."

Rushing over to the ticket counter, I buy two tickets to go to.

* * *

Ok...I'm not sure I like the way that chapter went. I definitely will have to consider getting a pre-reader but for now, you're sadly going to have accept it. I want to move on with the story so this weak chapter will have to do. And sorry about the " " part. I'll give everyone a spoiler. Keitaro is going to meet up with the Ai Yori Aoshi gang, in the future sometime. He's gonna be with them for a while but the problem is I don't know where they live. If its Tokyo, I'm pissed. If its not, I'm glad! If you know, please tell me.

Anywho, please R&R.


	7. What I Got

Yeah...Long updates eh? Sorry about that. To attempt and make up for it, keyword being "attempt", this chapter is longer than most. Also this fic is song chapter, meaning there is a song in it, so that made it slightly longer but still. Here it comes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. If I did, Keitaro would be paired with Motoko and not Naru.

_Italics - Song_

_**Bold italics - Flashback **_

Chapter 6: What I Got

(Urashima's POV)

_Early in the morning, risin' into the streets_

_Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet _

_Got to find a reason, reason thing went wrong_

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

Damn...That's it. I can't seem to remember the rest of that song. Its from a band from the mid-nineties in the US. I used to listen to them after I came home from school every day. Or I suppose, Keitaro used to listen to them.

You know, we all used to exist inside Keitaro. Dormant like, ya know? Or at least, some of my own personal memories start up from the first time Keitaro listened to that song. I guess that means that's when I first came to be inside his sub-conscience. He almost never released me. The others might not remember it but I do. Keitaro...he used almost all them. The times when he needed that confidence boost, he'd always turn to KC. Whenever he was scared, chicken shit was always was shaking with him. Whenever he need brains, Brains would pop up to help him. Whenever he needed to relax, he called upon Naruto to help him have fun. The one he almost always called upon was Kintaro for kindness. But me, I was always repressed. That song though...it always helped regain some momentum and made my faint existence worth the wild. It helped me live with the thought of being repressed. In other ways, you can say that song also repressed me as well. Calmed me down and whatnot. Not just that song but a lot of songs. Keitaro used to listen to a lot of music in order to keep his cool.

Everyone has one of us inside them. Keitaro, Naru, Motoko, even Haitani and Shirai. Everyone has different personalities to fit each situation. Depending on the person, some of us are more dominant then others.

I don't know why but that one song just popped up in my mind when I woke up. The sun was hitting my eye. I woke up and felt like lighting up a cigarette. Good thing I moved out of Shinobu's room. I reluctantly moved in with Keitaro for a while but now I got my own room else where in the dorm. Unfortunately, its a bit on the small side compared to the others but it at least still has a nice window.

Anywho, I go to my drawer and open it to see if I have anymore cigarettes left.

"Damn...I don't have anymore. I guess I'll borrow some more from Haruka. I gotta get a job," I think as I'm scratching my head.

Oh yeah, I suppose I should mention that I smoke a bit. When you live in a house as crazy as this, smoking helps calm down ya nerves.

I get dressed and go down to the first floor into the dining room. Everyone's already up.

"Would you look at them? They don't even know Keitaro's gone," I think.

"Ah good morning Sempai," I hear Shinobu say to me from the kitchen, waving in her school uniform.

"Yeah. Too damn bright if ya ask me," I reply back. Why the hell is it just damn bright in the morning anyway?

Shinobu giggles. "Its beautiful morning if you ask me Sempai."

'Good thing I wasn't asking' was what I was going to say but I'm too tired to make a comeback.

"Yeah whatever. What's for breakfast?"

"Just the usual. I was in a bit of rush. Now go on sit down," she says ushers me to the table and sits me down...in Keitaro's spot. Again.

Six weeks have passed I truly came to be. She's been doing this since the day following that incident. At first I thought it to be her just confusing me with Keitaro. Of course, that was at first. By now I realize that to her, there is no difference. I'm Keitaro to her.

As she puts my food in front of me, I see the only other ones still eating are Kintaro and the bitch. That fucking hypocritical bitch. She's fucking feeding Kintaro as if she's the nicest fucking person in the world. Using her own chopsticks to feed him, and he's of course looking fucking happy.

"Well look at the happy fucking couple. Seriously, cut this shit out. Its too damn early in the morning for this lovey-dovey crap," I say as I'm eating some rice.

Naru looks/glares at me. "Well who asked you to eat here?!"

"Actually, Shinobu did, bitch."

"Well we didn't!" Naru stands up, slamming her hands on the table.

Just as she's about to get into another rant, probably about how I'm nothing like "her precious Kintaro" the bastard in question puts her hand oh Naru's shoulder.

"It's ok Naru. Perhaps we shouldn't eat like this around other people." He smiles.

"Uh...Alright Kintaro. If you say so," Naru says blushing. "I have morning classes to get to anyway." She kisses him on the cheek, waves and runs out the door.

That smile. The same smile that means "everything's alright" type of smile. The same one that Keitaro would give her. Aesthetically the same. The difference? Keitaro and Kintaro are two completely different people to Naru. Keitaro, to her, is the most perverted man on the face of the Earth with no good qualities whatsoever. Kintaro is just the perfect man. No downsides whatsoever.

_Well, life is (too short), so love the one you got_

_'Cause you might get runover or ya might get shot_

_Never start no static I just off my chest_

_Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest_

Well there's another part. Why is it that I can only remember one part of the song at one

time and completely forget the rest?

I finish up my rice and decide to go to Haruka's to get some more cigarettes. After all, if Naru left, that probably means Shinobu left as well. Who knows where Su is. And Motoko is probably still in bed either KC. I swear, I may not be parent but even I fucking know he's no good for her. That, and she looks like she's put on a few pounds.

As, I'm about to walk out the door, I see Kitsune and Naruto watching some early morning horse races, with an open bottle of Sake in between them. I swear, that shit is nasty. They buy the crappy kind. I don't give a fuck what Kitsune says, that sake tastes like crap.

Anyways, I head out the door and down those oh so evil stairs. Who the hell thought those stairs would be nice touch? Too much of work out if you ask me. So I get down to Haruka's cafe and open the door.

"Yo, Haruka. You got anymore cigarettes I can borrow?" I ask as soon as the door is wide open. Her cafe gets busy but its too early for customers to even begin to trickle in.

"And good morning to you too, Thing," Haruka says still wiping down a table, without looking up to acknowledge me.

Yeah, here's the damnest thing. She calls me "Thing". Not even a proper nickname. What kind of asshole nickname's someone "Thing" as fucking a nickname? I'd swear only one ignorant of the world can get away with that. Well then, she usually calls all of us that. Never once since the six weeks we've been here as she confused any one of us, replicas I suppose, with Keitaro and hasn't even bothered to give us another name.

"Yeah, whatever. Good morning old lady Haruka. Now do you have an extra pack of cigarettes? I'm out and need some." I put my left hand in my pocket and my right hand, my pinky to be exact, is currently digging for treasure in a place I like to call "My Nose".

"And why do you need cigarettes again?" Haruka keeps doing this every fucking time. Delaying and asking me the same question and never looking up.

"Cause I'm out and if I don't get any I'll go insane, just like you would if you had to live in that damn house with those crazy people," I shrug. Same question, same answer. Annoying ain't it.

"You know, Keitaro lived in that 'damn house' with those 'crazy people' for a few years and never needed a cigarette..." Haruka once again mentions.

"Well I'm not that dense to know I'm not wanted."

"Then why do you still live there?"

"I need a place to crash don't I?"

A small pack then comes flying at me, to which I catch.

"Well thank ya kindly Haruka. Was that really so hard?" I tease, grinning with my teeth out.

"Just get out of here, Thing," she says as she turns her back to me to go to the back.

"Well now what's this, dearest Haruka," I continue my teasing. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you didn't like me or any of us much," I laugh.

She then turns her head just enough to where I can see one eye glaring.

"Oh. I guess you really aren't completely dense then."

I swear, you could practically hear the venom dripping from her voice when she said that.

"Well then, see ya later. Old Lady Haruka," I spout while I'm closing the door to get out.

Now usually, if Keitaro called Aunt Haruka, she'd be mad and hit him with big ass fan. Probably would hit him harder if he called her "Old Lady Haruka". But with us, she won't even bother lifting a finger.

_It all comes back to you , you finally get what you deserve_

_Try and test that you're bound to get served_

Yeah...That pretty much summed up that little thing with Haruka. Heh, but what do I care?

Going back those damn stairs again, I head to my room and lite me up that cigarette. Yes, I know they're fucking bad for me but as the smoke fills my lungs, any tension I had leaves me. I get calm. Now it feels it good now but I know a few years later I'll be paying for it but hell. Gotta live in the present right?

So I decide to lay there, just smoke my cancer stick. I go through a few them and before I know it, its around noon. When you got nothing to do, time usually passes by slowly. The damnest thing, when you're doing nothing, time can go both fast and slow.

By now, the only ones left in the house are probably Kitsune and Naruto. Knowing those two, they're probably cooking up some scheme for Keitaro to fit into. Too bad for them, he's not here.

"He really did leave didn't he?" I ask myself.

_**Live as yourself?...You haven't been living your own lives since you came to being...Just fakes...Not human...Humans have more then one side to display...Make your own identity, not just live off of mine...Not human...Not human** _

"Bastard. We're alive aren't we? Isn't that enough?" I look at the ceiling, as if it will answer my questions.

I slowly begin to get up. I've been lazy enough for today, I figure. I walk out of my room.

"I guess since he ain't here, I'll do some of his chores. Pass the time I guess," is my insane reasoning to keep myself occupied.

(Several hours later or around 7 o' clock)

I. Fucking. Hate. Kitsune. And. Naruto. Fucking assholes! I couldn't get any fucking work done. I first tried to clean the hot springs, I figured I'd get that done first. What happens? I put up a huge fucking sign with the words "STAY OUT! CLEANING!" What do ya know? Motoko just happens to conveniently strolls on. Promptly calls me a pervert and then I promptly get sent flying since I was, in all honesty, not expecting anyone to come in. Caught me completely off guard. I get back from my little trip to see Kitsune and Naruto high five each other and seem to be laughing their asses off.

Next, I try and wash some of the windows. I use that rope thing that Keitaro used. Now, I know the rope is strong enough to hold me so when it snapped and broke, which caused me to fall on my ass, I looked up and saw Kitsune and Naruto once again. Big pair of scissors, laughing and yelling out "SUCCESS!"

But that wasn't the worst. No. They get even eviler. After I recovered to the point where it doesn't hurt to sit down, I finally make myself some cheap ramen noodles. I go away for just one minute to get some chopsticks and come back to see that Naruto has eaten my noodles.

"BASTARD!! GIVE ME BACK MY NOODLES!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I'm chasing the little asshole down.

Naruto, still running, looks back and laughs, "You can have them back in a few days but I'm not sure you'll want them anymore!"

Now while it is true that I probably won't want them by then, it doesn't mean I can't kick his fucking ass for eating my food right? OF COURSE! So yeah, I caught him a few minutes later and gave him a hit on the head he'd soon not forgot (it was beautiful type of bump too).

Well, I got pissed off so I decided just to leave after that. You know, walk around a bit.

"Its getting late," I say as I see street lights turning on as the sun goes down.

As I'm walking around, I hear what sounds like a cow trying to sing "Celebrate Good Times". I turn to see a sign for a bar.

"Karaoke Night? No wonder. Might as well check it. If anything I'll get a good laugh out of it right?" I think as I walk in the door.

The bar itself is nothing special. It kind of reminds me of those bars you see in American movies. There is, of course, the bar on my left, a few tables, a dimlighted room, and a small stage. Kind of smoky in here too. There aren't too many people here. They're sparsely set around different tables. And of course, there is that idiot attempting to sing on stage.

I walk on over to the bartender. "Hey, is there a list for the karaoke mic or can anyone just take it?"

The bartender, looking up from washing his cup, looks at me a bit. "Well, if you aren't as bad of a singer as that guy, I'll let you have your turn now."

"Never tried this before. I don't think I'll be that bad though. Not drunk yet."

"True. Anywho, I'll set it up to where you're next."

"Cool. Thanks."

Woah. I just said thanks. Maybe I'm letting that small conscience of mine slip out too much.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes, a few extra beers for the craptasic singer, to finally get to my turn. I walk up to the tiny stage and look around. There seem to be more people than I thought. At least 20. What the hell did I get myself into?

"SING, SING, SING," the drunk people start chanting.

I'll admit, its a little intimidating to be up here. Why I decided to come up here I'll never be sure but I would remember that this would be the start...

"To being a human," I thought.

_Early in the morning, risen' into the streets_

_Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet_

_Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

_I got a dalmation, and I can still get high_

_I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot_

_Well life is (too short), so love the one you got_

_'Cause you might get runover or you might get shot_

_Never start no static I just get off my chest_

_Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest_

_Take a small example, take a tip from me_

_Take all of your money, give it all to charity_

_Love is what I got_

_It's within my reach_

_And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach_

_It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve_

_Try and test that you're bound to get served_

_Love's what I got _

_Don't start a riot_

_You'll feel it when the dance gets hot_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got_

_Well I don't cry when my dog runs away_

_I don't get angry at the bills I have to play_

_I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot_

_Hits the bottle and goes back to the rock_

_Fuckin' and fightin', its all the same_

_Livin' with Louie dog's the only way stay sane_

_Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I got I got I got_

The sound next was a surprise...

(A few hours later)

I feel good. I just got back home, actually grinning in happiness. I go to my room and just lay down on my bed.

"That felt good. To be up there and sing," I keep thinking.

_**The small crowd started to clap. Apparently I didn't butcher the song as badly as I thought. I walked on over to the bartender.**_

**"_Hey kid. Ya did pretty good, eh? To tell ya the truth, I was suppose to have a band play tonight but they canceled last minute. I had to set up karaoke night pretty fast. Brought in some good money so I ain't complaining," the bartender said, leaning over the bar._**

**"_Ya don't say? So why are you telling me this?" I look at him and ask with my right eyebrow raised._**

**"_Well, ya looked like ya had good time. And since this little mistake is making me money, I figured I should tell ya in case you want to come back, ya?"_**

**"_So what? You want me back or something?"_**

**"_Yeah. You good kid. Really good. Now, I won't charge you for now but next time I will."_**

**"_You still haven't explained jack to me."_**

**"_Damn. You pretty dense. What I'm saying is that I need someone to be up there and sing good so people will have good time listening to music. Maybe even go up and sing."_**

**"**_**You're not making any sense in that logic but I guess I'll comeback."** _

Seriously. That motherfucker wasn't making any sense but hell. I don't mind. I actually liked singing up there.

"Now to get some money," I thought before I went to sleep.

(Another timeskip for morning transition)

This morning felt different in someway. I understand why. I was about to change everything about myself. The first step: When I went down for breakfast, Shinobu once again tried to sit me down in Keitaro's seat. I didn't. I refuse and sat down in other place. Shinobu may have been visibly sadden but it couldn't be helped. That seat is for Keitaro, when he decides to get his ass back here.

The next step was going down to Haruka's. I gave her back her cigarettes. I told her simply, "I don't need them anymore." I then asked for a part time job. After all, if I want to keep singing like that, I'm gonna need some money. Now of course she gave me a small job but since I'm not her Keitaro, I was cleaning the toilets, dishes, and being a busboy to the evil assholes she calls customers.

Yeah. Slowly, I think I'm ready for change. Believe it.

* * *

Finally! Done with this chapter. I admit the ending wasn't that good but oh well. The whole chapter felt pretty good. And its longer. According to the word count, its well over 3,000 words! A new record indeed. Anywho, the next chapter should be about Keitaro and what happens with Tsuruko. I've also begun to plan for another clone to change as well. He's gonna be fun to do, and a slight rip-off of another "real-life" story but its all good! 

Well, R&R.


	8. The World Got Smaller pt 1

And now the not so glorious return of the not so famous...ME! Yes people. I am alive and well, not kicking but alive. Another chapter after another long update. Yeah, really sorry about that. Lack of inspiration, struggle with keeping a job, agony of losing job, struggle of finding a new job, and finally joy of getting a new job probably kept me back. Probably. Anywho.

Disclaimer: Tis sad but sadly I do not own the Love Hina license. I do, however, own Love Hina mangas...just not the license...And now I is sad...

Chapter 7: The World Got Smaller pt. 1

(4th POV)

The time is around 3:00 p.m. On a train heading towards Kumamoto, we see three people sitting down inside of it. These three people are rather strange bunch. Not strange in the grouping, two females and one male, but in the sense that they are extremely quiet by many a standard. But who are these three people sitting down in the train towards Kumamoto? Ah yes, this question shalt be answered.

Keitaro Urashima. Former manager to a small female dormitory in Hinata Springs District. Keitaro was a good man blessed, or rather cursed, with bad luck. Despite knowing this, girls at the dormitory would still beat the young man into submission. However, love is mysterious. Having lived there for two years of his 22 years of life, Keitaro somehow had managed to win the hearts the girls there. However that was all changed a short six weeks ago when his life turned for a worse. After being cloned by the local "scientist"/little demon who loves to bananas and kicking people, the clones took away all that Keitaro loved. To add on to this feeling of depression, Naru Narusegawa, the woman that Keitaro idolized and loved with all of his heart, delivered devastating exchange of words to the young man. Deciding that it was no longer worth staying, Keitaro had finally decided to leave in hopes of a better life.

Tsuruko Aoyama. Older sister to Hinata Apartment resident Motoko Aoyama and Master Swordswoman of the Kyoto Shinmei Style. You see, Tsuruko had heard some rather disturbing rumors about her beloved sister and certain manager. One rumor even went so far as to suggest that her little baby sister may no longer be little or a baby. Deciding to investigating these rumors, Tsuruko Aoyama decided to take a small visit to Hinata Springs in an attempt to find out the truth. Alas she bumped into one of the people involved in the rumor, Keitaro Urashima aka Mr. Manager at the train station terminal. The manager himself was acting rather strange. Stuttering and overreacting, the manager had told Tsuruko that he was to be going on a trip to see a friend. Perplexed by his strange behavior, Tsuruko decided to forget her sister for the moment and put her focus on the young man to see if he truly was the man behind the rumor.

But wait, you already know that part of the story. Who is the third person sitting next to Keitaro you ask? Well, perhaps we should look at the events that happened earlier this morning...

(Earlier this morning around 8:00)

(Keitaro's POV)

Why me? Seriously? Why me? Goddesses of fate and luck, why me? I said I wanted to go Kumamoto but somehow I ended up somewhere I don't know. Was the train magic or cursed? That's only way things come together. Why do I say this? Well...Because somehow this place looks little like Japan but more of a European-esque type place. The buildings are...European? Ok not a good description but I have more problems on my mind now.

"Like where the hell are we and why do I have a sense of impending doom upon myself?" I silently think to myself as I'm looking around.

I look at Tsuruko, who's standing next to me. She doesn't look as lost as me. She turns and looks at me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Manager, I think we've come to the wrong place," she says, almost holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah, I could've guessed that much" is what I would've said if I had a spine to talk back to a master swordswoman. So I improvised.

"Yeah, I could've guessed that much, Ms Aoyama," I said. See, now its acceptable. Me wants to live long time.

"Oh please don't call me Ms Aoyama. Just Tsuruko please Mr. Manager?" she said smiling.

"Huh? Uh...suurre. But if I can ask a favor of you Ms Tsuruko?" I ask back.

"Sure but its just Tsuruko, not Ms Tsuruko. Just Tsuruko," she says, with a fake frustration tone.

"Ok. Tsuruko, do you think you can stop calling me Mr. Manager? If you want to be called just Tsuruko, I'd appreciate it if you call Keitaro or Urashima," I say.

"Or pathetic loser who's lost everything he loves to his own clones," I was about to add but I didn't. After all, no need to tell everyone about my situation.

Looking up at the sky, she holds her finger to her head before she looks back at me. "Of course. From now I'll call you Keitaro. Now for another question, Keitaro? Why are we in Mahora School District?"

Time it took for the new revelation to hit my brain: 1...2...3..."wha...wha...WHATT?!" I yell out, throwing my head up in confusion.

Tsuruko, apparently immune to my reaction, just looks with the same smile as before. "Its ok. Its an honest mistake. I guess I should've paid some attention too."

I look down towards her. "No its not ok. This is my fault Tsuruko. I should've checked the tickets before I took them. This is completely my fault. I'm sorry, Tsuruko. I really sorry."

I hang my head down in sorrow and mutter out,"My god, why did this have to happen. First things at Hinata Apartments start becoming bad and not this? Why me?"

(Tsuruko's POV)

Things at Hinata Apartments are bad? What happened?

"What did you say Keitaro? What happened at Hinata Apartments?" I inquire.

* * *

This would be the part where I, the writer, goes "BWAH HAH HAH HAH! I IS EVIL CAUSE OF CLIFFY" but in all honesty it was just luck I got it. Originally, the chapter was going to be longer but I cut in half due to the fact that I'm going to try a new writing style. The current style clashed and slashed with the new and I ending up getting my ass handed to me by a digital file and ended up this way. Blame the file, not me! LOL

Anywho, like to say thanks to el KENETH (I swear this is what he told me to put) for proof reading this. Thanks! And to everyone else, please read and review.


	9. The World Got Smaller pt 2

First off, let me apologize to the readers. I'm sorry putting up this chapter took longer than others. No I'm not trying to boycott Funimation about Negima or Love Hina, though I will say that the original Negima anime wasn't that good due to length and content and the English dub of Love Hina was terrible on pretty much every level. Yes I'm having writer's block, though more of its hard to put ideas into words that actually make sense to other people besides myself. Keitaro's chapters are harder to write, creative freedom and all is hard to do with already set characters but I'm trying, so I'm going try to write them in 3rd POV from now on And once again, sorry about the wait. I know it's evil but yeah, not much I can do about that, other than get more imagination. But anywho, I still figured something is better than nothing so here is a little, and I do mean a little, something to hopefully push off your hunger for more. That being said I'm not good at cooking but still better than Natalia from TotA, meaning I probably won't make a salad catch on fire.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Hina license.

Chapter 8: The World Just Got Smaller pt. 2

_(Short rewrite of end from last chapter)_

_Keitaro hangs his head down in sorrow. Speaking in a soft whisper to himself,"My god, why did this have to happen. First things at Hinata Apartments start becoming bad and not this? Why me?"_

_Tsuruko looks shocked. "What did you say Keitaro? What happened at Hinata Apartments?" _

_(Now to the current chapter)_

(3rd POV)

Keitaro looks up at Tsuruko, as if he's been figured out. His face carries the look of the classic line: a deer in front of headlights.

"Um...its..." He pauses. He looks up at Tsurko, trying to put something together for Tsuruko. Coming up with nothing usable, Keitaro uses a tactic he's used to. Putting on a smile that would fool the girls at Hinata Apartments, he says, "Its nothing. Its my fault anyway. It's nothing. Nothing to worry about."

While he says this, Tsuruko can't help but see through the fake smile he's putting up now. Being a master swordswoman that she is, she easily pierces Keitaro's fake smile.

"He's hiding something from me again. But why?" Tsuruko thinks to herself.

Keitaro, trying to change topics, suddenly thinks of a question. Something that just came to mind.

"Umm...Hey Tsu-tsuruko. H-how do you know where we are?," Keitaro asks, stutters out a few times in an attempt to sound normal.

Tsuruko, still disturbed by what Keitaro said a few moments ago, tries to think why she knows where they currently are. Luckily, she doesn't need to say anything as her answer shows up next to her.

"Master Tsuruko? What are you doing here?"

Keitaro jumps, surprised someone just showed up out of nowhere. As he turns, he sees a young girl around 14 years old in school clothes and with part of her hair sticking up to her the side.

Tsuruko, seeing this young girl, remembers what she was about to say. "Yes. She is why I know where we are Keitaro. This is Setsuna. She's a member of the Shinmei-ryu. As its master, I'm the first to meet new students," Tsuruko explains, with her hand softly pointed towards Setsuna.

Setsuna, not aware of the situation, freezes up. Not only did she just happen to find her master here at Mahora but she was with a man! Yet despite this, Tsuruko even calmly just told this man about the Shinmei-Ryu. Of course, one can easily find records of the Shinmei-Ryu is in public archives but no one ever hears of it in modern Japan. Even those who do would only believe it just to be the stuff of legends. Who was this strange man? How much did he know about the Shinmei-Ryu? And more importantly, why was he with her master? Without thinking, she already starts staring daggers at Keitaro.

Keitaro, feeling a sense of impeding doom that he's only to familiar with, quickly attempts to diffuse the situation. He looks down to Setsuna.

Putting on a smile he politely bows. "Hello. I'm Keitaro Urashima. Its nice to meet you Ms. Setsuna."

Setsuna, being unfamiliar with the opposite sex, except for her ten year old teacher, is slightly shocked to see someone bowing towards in her in respect. Despite this, Setsuna's guard is still up, only slightly lowered by Keitaro's action. She would have done nothing to respond to this gesture if her master was not there. However her master was indeed there so she also bows towards Keitaro.

"I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki. Its nice to meet you."

"And I'm Konoka Konoe!"

Setsuna jumps into the air, startled by Konoka's sudden appearance.

"Mi-s-s-s Konoka?! What are you doing here?!" Setsuna blabbers out.

"What do you mean? I'm following you, of course," Konoka said, as if the most natural answer in the world.

"But why?"

"To make a pactio of course!"

While Setsuna blushes and stammers out a reason why not to make a pactio, Tsuruko is staring at this new person, as if trying to put things together.

Konoka, then sees Keitaro. Always being the kind one, she walks up to Keitaro. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Konoka Konoe!"

Keitaro, though somewhat tense, manages. "Hello. I'm Keitaro Urashima. Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Konoe."

Konoka pouts. "Just call me Konoka." She returns to a smile. "It makes me feel weird to hear someome call me Ms. Konoe. Not even Negi calls me that."

Tsuruko, realizing a few things, asks, "Konoka Konoe? You're Eishun Konoe's daughter right?"

"Huh?" Konoka looks up at Tsuruko, and promply freaks out in joy. "AIIIEEE! IT'S MS. TSURUKO!! It's been forever since I've seen you! How have you been?"

Tsuruko smiles down at Konoka. "Yes, its been a while hasn't. So far, I've been well for the most part." At the last part, a somewhat distant view appears in Tsuruko's eyes. Keitaro, keeping quiet in the conversation, notices it but says nothing.

"Maybe it is nothing but that look...it reminds me of me," Keitaro thinks to himself, as his mouth, finally, doesn't betray him for once.

Keitaro, seeing has how Konoka is talking, attempting to get reacquainted with Tsuruko, quietly announces his departure from the group.

Keitaro, quite frankly, is a bit frustrated. The point of this journey from him was to be alone to think about his next action in life. This sudden twist caught him off guard. It wasn't that Keitaro didn't know which girl he wanted to be with, it was that she no longer saw him as man, let alone a human being for that matter. To believe that just six weeks ago, things were had reached a normalcy in his life. Now, for the second time in his life, Keitaro had felt like he lost his family.

Unsure of himself once again, Keitaro did what he did best. He just wandered around. And wandered. And wandered. And did a little bit more wandering, and wondering how he got himself in his current predicament, Keitaro finally bumped into another familiar face. Unfortunately, it also served at a reminder of his pain.

* * *

Another cliffhanger? Yeah. This one is evil. Why? Because it some how ended up this way. I tried not to make it evil put the story was like "NO! EVIL IT MUST BE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" The pen is mightier than the sword they say. Well, that's until the sword cuts the pen in half. So why am I losing to my story? DBZ announcer voice Find out next time on Dragonball Z!...Or not. Why? Cause I forced myself a compromise with my story. Pretty much will go like this. Anyone who knows what else I do in my spare time should know I make a few skits for Golden Sun after I jacked the idea from the "Tales of "series, and Z-Skit Theatre. So yeah, a little more for ya. It will go like: "Evil" Keitaro is normal. _Haruka in Italics. _**Su in bold**. **_Shinobu in Italics and Bold. _**Kitsune is underlined. _Naruto/Fun Keitaro is underlined and italics._ **Brian/Brainy Keitaro in bold and underlined.** _**And Motoko is all of them.**_

* * *

SKIT: **Chaos nonchanging**

"Ugh...Haruka, you got those cigarettes still?"

_"Yeah. But why? I thought you were going to "change"?"_

"Yeah, I was until..."

**"WOOHOO!! I FOUND MY BANANAS!" (Su runs off with basket of bananas)**

**_(Shinobu attempting to run after Su)"Wait!! Those are for later Su!! WAIT!!" _**

**_(running from Tama-chan) "Nooo! Evil creature, stop following me! Su! Stop this vile beast."_**

**(ruuning back to Motoko, passing Shinobu)"YAY! I GET BANANAS AND DINNER! I'm gonna make good turtle stew with you!"**

**_(still chasing Su)"Auuuu...You can't eat Tama-chan! Come back here, Su!"_**

**_(Tama-chan flys towards Motoko) "Nooo! Stop coming towards me!"_**

(Kitsune and Naruto running away from Hinatasou as well, stopping in front of Haruka's) "Wow! He's pretty fast."

_"Yeah, I know! Who would've thought he would get angry at...huh? RUN AWAY!!"_

**(angry) "Come back here you monsters! How dare you make me sit on a whoopie cushion! You made me spill my drink on my book! You must pay!!"**

_(looks at the scene) "Oh...I almost forgot about that. Looks like you still need them after all..."_

(sigh) "Why do I have to live with these crazy people?"

* * *

Ok! Now I'm done. Read and review! 


	10. The World Got Smaller pt 3

Sorry about the wait. Hopefully this new chapter should help satisfy some of your hunger. Really am trying here folks. Luckily after a good brainstorming session with a friend, I got some good ideas of what I should do. So onward my chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Hina license.

Chapter 9: The World Got Smaller pt. 3

(From The Previous Chapter)

_Unsure of himself once again, Keitaro did what he did best. He just wandered around. And wandered. And wandered. And did a little bit more wandering, and wondering how he got himself in his current predicament, Keitaro finally bumped into another familiar face. Unfortunately, it also served at a reminder of his pain._

(Current chapter)

"So, that's the story," Keitaro tells the boy sitting in front of him. Keitaro quietly slips his coffee.

"I had no idea...I'm sorry Keitaro. I don't know what to say."

Keitaro smiles and pats the 10 year old on his head. "Don't worry about it Negi. I couldn't expect you know about it. Its not exactly something I would boast about." Keitaro takes another slip of his coffee. "Though, it does feel good tell someone, especially someone in the family."

"Keitaro..." Negi looks down. The 10 year cousin of Keitaro, as well as youngest teacher in Mahora, is visibly disturbed after hearing Keitaro's story.

"I had no idea big brother Keitaro had to go through any of that. Why didn't Haruka stop it?" Negi couldn't help but wonder, all the while slipping his tea.

Keitaro bumped into the last person he thought he'd see. His younger cousin from England, Negi Springfield. Last Keitaro had heard from Negi, he was enrolled into a magic academy in England.

Though maybe not the closest in physical approximation, Keitaro was more like a big brother to Negi than anything else. If there was one thing Keitaro could do right, it was be a very good brother. You couldn't ask for a better one, even if he was just your cousin.

While Keitaro and Negi are talking, another certain person just so happens to watching two. Or rather, certain people...

(Thirty minutes ago)

"So yeah, Negi, our homeroom teacher is only 10 years old! But he's really smart Ms. Tsuruko! He even helped Asuna pass her semester exams!" Konoka raved on.

At this point in time, Tsuruko had pretty much heard just about all of Konoka's life story since they last met. Now while Tsuruko had a smile plastered on her face, inside she was wondering where Konoka got all of her energy from.

"Her father? No. He was never THIS hyper. I don't recall her mother being this talkative either. Her grandfather was much to lazy to talk this much," Tsuruko thought, mentally going through the list of people Konoka MAY have gotten her energy from.

Now while Tsuruko bore no ill will towards this girl, she wanted to check up on Keitaro who had "sneakily" wandered off during the beginning of the conversation.

Setsuna, who had also noticed Keitaro's disappearance, decided that it was about time she too stepped in. Especially if Keitaro was with the person she sensed, she definitely wanted to find out.

"Excuse me, Miss Konoka-"

Konoka immediately stopped talking from hearing Setsuna and pouted. "Why do you still call me that. You can just call me Konoka after all."

Somehow gaining a blush from Konoka pouting, Setsuna continued. "Konoka...I believe Master Tsuruko-"

This time it was Tsuruko's turn to pout. "Now now, Setsuna. You know I don't like to hear "Master Tsuruko" from you. "Tsuruko" alone is just fine.

Setsuna, embarrassed to be stopped by both women, hurriedly rushed out, "Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruko, don't you need to find Keitaro?"

Tsuruko, no longer pouting but smiling, replies, "Yes. Yes I do. But I don't quite remember the layout for this place. Would you two mind helping me?"

(Fast forward to present)

Tsuruko and the girls had to only search for a small time until Konoka heard a familiar sound of a certain 10 year old teacher falling. Looking towards the sound, she spotted them as well as Keitaro, helping the fallen teacher up. Almost about to rush to them, Konoka was stopped by Setsuna.

"Why did you stop, Setsuna?" Konoka looked at Setsuna with a confused expression.

Setsuna, as well as Tsuruko, noticed Keitaro and Negi's body language. Both were unlike those of two perfect stranges but rather of two who were already acquainted. Much so when the trio saw Negi hug Keitaro, mumbling something about "brother".

Deciding to stay out of the way, the girls decided to not rush over over there until Tsuruko had the idea to at least watch from afar.

"M-M-M-MA-MA-STER TSURUKO?! How can you even think of such a thing?!" Setsuna yelled out, partially due to her morals and the other part due to some strange emotions she didn't quite get.

"Now now Setsuna. We're only going to make sure they're both alright. No harm done. Right, Konoka?" Tsuruko said, one hand covering her smile.

With Konoka, no words needed to be said. Simply put, Konoka was already one step ahead of them, gracefully following Negi and Keitaro.

Only minutes of following them, and Setsuna feeling somewhat down at this "disgraceful" act yet eagerly paying close attention, the girls found Negi and Keitaro to a coffee shop.

For Tsuruko and Setsuna, watching from a distance was more than enough for them to figure out what was going on. For Konoka, it was maddening.

"Ooohh! What are they saying?" was the single thought that kept running through Konoka's mind.

Finally, tired of only attempting to figure out, Konoka rushed from her hiding space, surprising Tsuruko and Setsuna, and towards Negi.

(Five minutes later in Keitaro's POV)

After a sudden attack on Negi from one of close students, apparently, all of us are now sitting down at the table, drinking either coffee or tea. Despite what should be a pleasant day, I can't help but feel a bit apprehensive. I can't tell if it's the way Setsuna is holding her sword or I'm still shocked from seeing Konoka appear from nowhere to glomp in Negi with Tsuruko and Setsuna following.

"So how do you know Negi, Mr. Urashima?" Konoka innocently enough asks, breaking the ice, finally.

I know its an innocent question but I get the feeling of being interrogated. Gathering my thoughts, I find the most simple answer, and probably the safest to say. "He's my cousin. I'm a bit surprised to see him here and a teacher no less."

Negi rubs his hand behind his head. Sometimes, I envy the fact that he's just so damn smart. Here I am, barely into Tokyo University and he's already in the college level for language. So unfair sometimes. That's not even getting at his "other" abilities.

I look up. I guess Tsuruko has something to ask now. "How is he your cousin? I don't recall you mentioning that before."

"Oh that, you see, Negi is my cousin but not really by blood but by adoption (sorta)".

"Who's child his then?"

(Back in Hina Tea Shop in Urashima's POV)

I must of missed a lot more in Keitaro's life then I thought cause Haruka kind of dropped a fucking bomb on me. "What the fuck? You kidding me?! When the fuck did an old lady like you have a kid?"

WHACK "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

Haruka, of course, has that damn smug look on her face as she exhales her cigarette. "You already know idiot. But he's not really mine. I just took care of him after his mother died and father when who knows where. His name is Negi Springfield. Around 10 years old now. He should be in Japan now, last I checked. He's a teacher at Mahora Academy."

What the hell? Not only did the old lady adopt a kid but he's a fucking teacher too?! This is just too much for one day...

(Back to Keitaro)

"So that's how. I would've never pegged Haruka to do that," Tsuruko thought out loud.

"Well that's the type of person Aunt Haruka is. She may not always show it but she's really nice," I say, defending my Aunt.

"But why would she send Negi to stay with his real cousin in England?" Setsuna finally spoke to join the conversation.

Negi answered before me. "It had to do with being with my real family as well as training. She sends me letters every often and sometimes even visits! She's great!"

"Wow! Negi, you really like this Haruka don't you?" Konoka says, smiling widely.

"She may have not always been there for me but she's never let me down."

"That's great Negi-sensei," Setsuna smiles at Negi, her teacher.

As nice as this is, I know I'll have leave soon. After all, I need more time to think. It was great seeing Negi again but I have to leave. I...need more time. A few hours pass before I go back to the train station to get a tickets for me and Tsuruko. After all, I want to head to the original location after all. Maybe he'll be able to help. He is living in an apartment too. It be nice to hang out with him and the other guys again.

(Around 6:30pm, at Train Station)

"Bye Big Brother Keitaro! Please come again. Its been so long since I've seen you or Haruka...", Negi looks down, very much sad to see me leave.

I put a hand on his shoulder. I smile down at him. "C'mon Negi. You're stronger than that. I know you are. Tell you what, now that I know you're in Japan, I'll see if I can come visit more often. I would also like to see Takamichi again too and meet this Asuna person you've talk about." That last part gets Negi blushing while the others laugh.

With a few more good-byes from Konoka and Setsuna, more so to Tsuruko than me, we board the train. As we're being guided to our room (something I'm more than a little nervous about), the attendent tells us that we're sharing our room with someone else.

"Yes. She's around 14 years old and this was the only place we could put her. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience," she says, followed by a bow.

Of course, this really isn't a problem so we just wave her off. We open the door to see a young girl already sitting there. She turns, obviously hearing the door opens.

"Crap!" is the only word going through my head as I see the other occupant.

"Huh? Keitaro? What are you doing here? And who is she?"

The girl is none other than Naru's little sister, Mei.

Once again, "CRAP!"

* * *

Yes! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry about not making it as long as I hoped for. But alas, it is done and new character is introduced! Go me! A little throwback to Evil Keitaro in this chapter as well. I do realize that the timeline would be different, in fact the conversation would've happened the day afterwards, but oh well. Makes it somewhat good, I suppose. Now, another skit! This takes place while still in the coffee shop. Keitaro is normal. **Negi is bold.** _Konoka is italic_. _**Kamo is italics and bold.

* * *

**_

SKIT: **Embarrassing little secrets**

"So Negi, do you still need to lie down next to someone to go to sleep?"

**(freaking out) "B-b-b-b-b-big Brother Keitaro?! How could you say that?!"**

_(smiling) "Yup, he sure does! In fact, he usually can't sleep unless he sleeps in the same bed as Asuna. He says it's cause she reminds him of his sister."_

"**Wahhh! Ko-no-ka!" **

"Wow. She actually lets him do that?"

"_Not really. He usually just wanders into her bed in his sleep."_

(thinking) "Wow. If Motoko were here, she'd probably send him flying."

"Oh I see. Heh heh. I remember this one time he did that with my little sister. I swear I thought there was an earthquake. He apparently kissed her in his sleep!"

_(giggling) "He did the same thing to Asuna same too!" _

(Negi curls up on the floor while Keitaro and Konoka are laughing while Kamo comes out of Negi's pocket)

"_**Its ok Big Bro. You can still get away with for the next few years! Take advantage of it!"**_

**(Depressed) "Then Asuna would really kick me to Osaka..."

* * *

**

If you've been keeping up with the Negima manga, you should know what I'm talking about here. Anywho, read and review please!


	11. Timid Otoko

Wow...umm...Sorry about the extremely long update. I've been busy in real life, jobs and all. So yeah. Without further delay, here it is!

Disclaimer: Yup. Do not own the Love Hina license. If I did, there would be good changes!

Chapter 10: Timid Otoko?

H-H-H-Hello. M-M-M-My name is Keita-ta-ta-ro Urashima. Nice to meet you...UWAHHH!! My name isn't really Keitaro Urashima! Well it is... but it isn't! People call me Tim for "timid".

(Tim's POV)

Let me explain things please. When I say I'm not really Keitaro Urashima, I mean it. I'm not lying! Please don't think I'm lying. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!! But please, I'm not. Some might think I am but I'm not. I'm really not. I was once apart of the real Keitaro. It all started out I was sleeping with my Bonta-kun teddy bear inside Keitaro's mind and then suddenly, I'm rushed out into the real world.

Some scary things happened to me after that before the real Keitaro came back. I thought it would be good. I mean, I thought I could go back home but...they didn't let me...sniff I just wanted to go home. The real world scares me. I keep getting dragged around by Miss Mutsumi and getting into things I don't want to be in. I like Miss Mutsumi but when she passes out, I get scared everytime. But even beyond that, she's always protecting me. I know she likes the real Keitaro but I do not want to be her substitute for that.

I'm trying to change. Little things right now. I'm still afraid of water, spiders, insects, fire, Motoko, Narusegawa, Kitsune, KC, Naruto, and dangerous stuff like that but I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. I even turned down my Sgt. Frog night light down to the lowest level!

But I'm afraid of the dark, just a little bit. A few nights ago, I decided to go outside at night. I was scared but wanted to be like Big Brother Keitaro and face up my fears. As I was getting out of my room, I heard someone fall down the stairs. I ran back into my into my room and started hugging my Bonta-kun teddy bear, Big Brother Keitaro got me a new one to replace the one stuck inside his head! A few seconds later, I gather up all of my courage and go back outside of my room. I slowly look down the stairs and see that Mr. Phone has been knocked down. I hurry downstairs and put him back in his spot. When I put him back, I look at the front door. Despite being scared, I move slowly to the door. My heart is pounding. My mind is telling me to run and hide under my covers for this night to be over. I'm...scared. I'm almost crying to fear. But I know this, Big Brother Keitaro wouldn't let this hold him back. I have to be like him. I open the door.

A nice late night's breeze blows towards me. I walk out and close the door behind me. I look around as I begin to hear yelling. Yelling that sounds like Urashima. I look towards the stairs that lead down to Hinata Tea House. I walk over there, holding back my fear of yelling, and look down. I see Urashima and Big Brother Keitaro. Urashima is holding Big Brother against a tree.

"I wonder what they're saying," I begin to think.

Another reason I get scared of things easily is because I seem to have things in common with Big Brother. Like my clumsiness. I trip and fall into the woods to the side. I'm about to cry in pain but I noticed I'm close enough to hear what Urashima and Big Brother are saying.

"...part of me. Humans have more then just one side to display. You and the rest only seem capable of only displaying one side. Not human. Can you really say you're human if you don't feel more then one emotion? You can't. Why? Cause you don't know how. Even now, while you're thinking, you're still angry. Still don't know much about. You're afraid to grow a conscience cause its against your main nature not to have one. You don't know what the others mean to you cause you simply choose not to acknowledge those confusing feelings. To become a real human, make your own identity, not just live off of mine. To truly exist, you must be requires more then just living, but to live as yourself and only yourself, not as someone else," Big Brother said, his voice dripping sorrow and hate.

Urashima lets Big Brother go, looking strange. His reaction is...weird. Big Brother walks off into the night, with no one to stop him...

(Present)

That was a few nights ago. Big Brother said something like that to me too. Not as mean but something like that. It was because of that I started to do things without Mutsumi around. Some things where actually because of Big Brother. One of the things we have in common is our tastes in anime! So, I kind of became an...I think it was "ataco". I started to go to Akihabara. I found a few people who seemed to understand me and we became friends. One of them was name Matagu and the other was Hyosuke. They go there almost every day. Matagu is pretty rich. He even bought me a computer! Big Brother made sure I thanked him for it.

I'm still trying to change but...ANIME IS SOOOOooooo COOL! I can't help it. Is it wrong of me to think that?

Anyway, its getting pretty late. The sun is going to set so I'm leaving Akihabara now to go now. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that the train doesn't scare me either! Big Brother helped me with that.

I'm sitting on the train, as it goes. I'm a little sad right now. Instead of buying all the DVDs I wanted, I bought a vegetable shredder, a self help CD, and a toy train...Matagu says I got swindled. I think he might be right. I'm kind of in self pity right now when I look up. Two couple beside start talking about a girl across from, whom they want to know if she's a model of anything. I look up.

I blush. Across from us is this beautiful girl. As she's reading her book, which looks like it has English on the front, I take notice of her looks. She has brown hair that looks to go down to her waist. She's wearing clothes similar to a office lady. She's wearing black reading glasses that aren't too big but aren't to small. She looks a bit on the small side, height wise, but she certainly isn't small in her breas...

"NOOOOO!" I yell inside my mind. "I must not think like that!"

But still, I can't help but wish I had the courage to talk to her. Seeing my reflection on the other side, I scoot over so my reflection is sitting right next to her, possibly the closest I'll I ever be to her. While the music starts to play in my head, the couple starts scooting away causing me to snap out of my day dream.

Suddenly this loud old man with a newspaper in his hand comes into the train car from the one behind this one. He's...loud...

"Eh! Why are dey treatin' me like some drunkard?" the old man starts yelling out, staggering from side to side.

The train car goes silent.

He looks to a junior high student next to him.

"Wha da hell are jo looking at kid?!" He yells to the kid.

The kid, scared, can't answer. Just about as he is going to start to yell at the kid, someone's cell phone goes off. Its an older woman's phone, closer to my side of the car.

He looks up from the kid. The older lady tries to quickly turn off her phone but the drunkard runs up to her.

"TURN DAT DAMN SELLSH PHONE OFF!!" He runs up, staggering along the away. "You darn women dese days! All jou wanna do is talk! Jes listen to men and do what we tell ya!"

He then reaches inside his shirt. I swear I almost passed out there. Luckily, it was nothing completely harmless. Just a cigarette...INSIDE A TRAIN!!

"Erg...damn no smokin' laws," He mumbles. "It makes ME the bad guy now...DO YOU KNOW HOW I'S FEEL?!"

He lights the cigarette. "Well, who fuckin' cares! I's can smoke where I want!"

He starts laughing and messing with the older lady, and her friends. All they do is try and scoot away from the old, drunk man.

He then looks to the side and sees...her. The young lady across from me.

"Woah...Hey...young miss..."

He slowly staggers to her and takes the seat next to her. She quickly takes off her glasses and clutches her book.

"Hey...you wanna...do sumthin?"

She starts to shake a little bit. "Please leave me alone."

He obviously ignores her. "Hey, hey. Let's go to a hotel. Starting petting, petting."

Still shaking scared, she whispers in quiet voice. "Please...leave me alone."

"Jou think I'm small? Nah...I good."

I'm still scared but I'm also...mad? I don't know why but seeing her like that, someone I don't even know, makes me...I don't know. Mad? Angry? But above all else, I feel I must help her.

The drunk man gets up in front of her. "hey hey, look."

He reaches for his pants. Something inside my head forces me up. My timidness isn't gone but somehow is being subdued.

"L...L...Leave her alone..." I say, barely over a whisper.

Did those words really just come out of my mouth?

"Eh?" The old man stops and turns around to me. "Jou got somethin' to say boy?"

I almost backed down. "L...Leave...Leave...Leave her alone," I repeat, louder this time.

The old man fully faces me. "Eh?"

My confidence isn't fading away at this point. It seems to be...growing? I'm still shaking but I'm not running away.

"Leave her alone. C-c-c-can't you see s-s-she doesn't like it?"

Looking angry, he yells out. "ARE JOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT, KID?!"

He takes a swing at me with his newspaper. I barely dodge it but he overswinged a hits the young lady.

What happened next seems like it happened in slow motion. I see her face. While not strong enough to truly hurt her, it still did. It still did. Something inside of me snapped. I suddenly grabbed the old man by his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yell into his face.

Not in the least bit phased by my outburst, he pushes me off and begins to fight me. I dodge most of swings but get hit in my stomach. The other passengers start saying something about getting the conductor but I can't hear much more than that. I put my arounds his stomach, in an attempt to hold him. He starts hitting my back. Harder. Harder. Harder. I'm about ready to give up. The pain is too much. The hitting, however, stops before I can do so. I look up. There is this big office man who's has grabbed this old drunk by the arms.

"How unsightly this is," he says calmly.

The old man tries to move but can't. The big man's grip is just too strong.

"Who da hell are jou?! Release me!" the drunkard yells.

"Now now, how about you act your age and stop messing with the kid will ya?" He smiles.

He turns to look at me, as I'm now just barely standing up. "Don't worry kid, I got it from here. Just relax." He grins as he takes the old man away as the conductor arrived.

I try and get up but I'm in a lot more pain then I'm used to, I stayed in the back of Keitaro's mind whenever he got hit. Suddenly a napkin appears before me. I look up and its the young lady.

"Are you okay?" She demurely asks.

I manage to mumble out something along the lines of yes but quite honestly I can't. I'm just too much of awe of all the things that just happened and her appearance right before me.

(Fast forward a few hours)

All of that brought me to my current situation. I'm typing on what happened on an internet forum called 3-chan. Its an forum where people can post anything but have no one know about it. It's not usually my thing but after what happened I felt like telling someone about. I just felt I had to get it out. I don't know any one of them so it should be ok, right?

I start up a new thread.

"Hello. Usually, I'm just a lurker but today I decided to post something up."

000000

And that's the end of that chapter. I dunno if I captured Timid Keitaro well enough. He more or less freaked out a lot last time but considering the change and what not, I guess... So yeah. Decided to skip what happened to Keitaro for a while. It'll be a few more chapters before I get back to him. How long that will be I don't know. I'm sorry it took so long to update but real life is getting pretty strange right now. And yes, a lot of "convenient" things happened to Timid K but I figure he was a good, if not strange, person so why not? And the entire "Big Brother Keitaro" thing will be more explained later, I think. But yeah, at least for now, Keitaro doesn't hate Timid and Tim sees him as a big brother. That's about it.

I hope that everyone likes this chapter as it really did take me a while to write. Read a review!


	12. Haruka's Sadness

Ok...This chapter is weird because it goes from good to bad to hopefully sad, in a good way. So yeah, I admit to this. I just hope that it turns out for the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Hina license.

_Italics - thoughts_

Chapter 11: Haruka's sadness

(Tim's POV)

"...and so after that I had to go to the police station with her and some of the other older women to file a report."

"As were we filing it, the older ladies kept talking about what happened. Suddenly, they asked me for my address. I gave it to them. As I was filling it out, she then handed me her address book."

"She asked me to fill it out too! I was so scared. I quickly jotted it down and got out of there as soon as I could. It was the first time a girl has really been nice to me. So now what should I expect?"

As I finished typing it, I thought about the day. She was really pretty. Really, really pretty.

I clicked refresh and looked at some of the responses.

**762 Mr. No Name: Dude! She'll totally come by your house! **

**763 Mr. No Name: Bah! Probably just one address in a even larger pile. Just forget about it.**

**768 Mr. No Name: Man. Ur so freakin awesome! **

**771 Mr. No Name: Don't worry if she doesn't contact you. You've already grown!**

As I sighed, I realized it was probably true. She has no reason to contact me again. After all, it was that office man who was really cool.

(The next morning)

I slump down the stairs to see if Shinobu has finished breakfast. I ended up staying up late reading some manga just cause I couldn't go to sleep and everyone gets mad if I turn the volume up too loud if I'm playing games.

I look towards the dining room and see everyone is already eating. I take my seat across from Mean me. Shinobu hands me my plate and rushes back to Mean me's side.

"You came in late yesterday, chicken shit," Mean Me says as he munches some eggs.

"You came late yesterday too right? Why should you care why I'm late?" I sa...WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

My eyes shoot wide open. Mean Me suddenly looks straight at me. Or rather he...He's glaring! 

"I'M GONNA DIE! PAIN AND SUFFERING! PAIN AND SUFFERING!" Is the only phrase running through my head.

(Urashima's POV)

What the fuck! Since when does chicken shit talk back! But wait...He knows I was out late...does that mean he knows what I did as well! Shit! That's embrassing enough. Fuck! I gotta know! 

I look up at Chicken Shit, his eyes wide open, and with easily my best glare I've ever done given I ask, "What do you know, asswipe?"

Now while I'm focusing on the little shit, I notice all of the others, and by that I mean my "brothers" stop eating and look towards the scene between me and him. All of them. Some more subtle then others, ranging from Naruto being practically out of his seat and Brain's just barely eating slowly than usual (which is pretty damn slow to begin with). 

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a," CS studders out. He then gets up as fast as he can. "T-t-t-t-hank you for the m-m-m-m-meal! B-b-b-b-bye!" 

Little shit. Runs out of there as fast as he can. Determining he's a threat will come later. After all...I want to change right? Hell yeah I want to change! Gotta go to Haruka's to get some more money. I'll find out, and possibly beat the shit out of Chicken shit, later if he knows anything later.

I get up from my spot, thank Shinobu for the meal (Ok that's not my conscience or anything it was just a fuckin' good meal!) and leave.

Of course, I couldn't help but notice a little look that the other me's gave one another.

(Down at the teahouse, Tim's POV)

Phew...I ran out of there as fast as I could. I walked into the teahouse and see Aunt Haruka sitting at a table, smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper. 

"Hello Aunt Haruka!" I say in as much of a chippery voice as I can muster after my near death experience.

She looks up at me, barely acknowledging my existance. 

"Just get started on cleaning the back. I'll give you a bit more if you finish up before the lunch rush," she says as she looks back to her paper. "You may have some help later so don't fall behind, got it?"

I almost faint in excitement! "Does that mean you're going to help me today, Aunt Haruka!" 

"Is it just me or did the temperature just drop?" I begin to wonder to myself.

Aunt Haruka just slowly rears her head up as she turns the paper. "And why would I help you?" She says in a monotonous voice. 

Tears begin to weld up in my eyes. "B-b-b-ecause we're family. That's w-w-w-what we do."

She looks up at me and sighs. "Listen. How many times do I gotta tell you this till you get it straight?" She gets up and walks to the kitchen with her back towards me. "You are not related to me. My nephew is Keitaro Urashima. I don't care what the hell those girls may think but you things are not and will never be my nephew. You got that?"

The tears that were building up begin to fall. No matter how many times I hear this, it always makes me cry. "But why? Why can't we be family? Is it because I'm just a clone?"

Haruka stops walking. Turning her head to her left so only eye is visible, she replies, "Of course. I'll never be your family. Not until things get straighten out."

I sniff my nose to calm myself down. "Is it because Big Brother left for good?"

I don't even get a chance to get scared. Haruka's hand is suddenly attached to my throat, holding me up. I look down at her while attempting to get air to my lungs. Her head is looking down. "He's gone..." she begins to say. Her snaps up, her eyes full of tears. "BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS FORCED HIM AWAY FROM HERE! HIS HOME! HIS LIFE! YOU TOOK HIM EVERYTHING HE LOVED! EVERYTHING! YOU EVER TOOK HIM AWAY FROM...FROM...FRom...From...from...from..." Bearly over a whisper, she finishes "...from me."

She's lets me go and collapses. As she falls she begins to hold on to my clothes, as if to slow her fall. 

She begins to cry on the floor. She begins to whisper these words. "...damn you...He came back here...he came here as a last resort...a last hope...when he came back...I was so glad, even when he called me Aunt Haruka...He was hurt so many times in his life...and finally, finally, when he gets his life back on track, you all come and ruin everything...damn you..." 

She cries. I don't know what to do. I've never had this happened to me. I'm angry because I'm hurt she refuses to accept me. I'm sad because I feel her pain. And...I'm...I'm...I'm...scared. Just like yesterday...because I don't understand these emotions that overwhelm me. 

I don't know what to do...

"Oh fer the love of...Stop fucking crying all ready!"

We both turn to see Urashima standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Haruka grabs the shoulders of my shirt and looks up, her eyes still red from crying. "What the hell do you know!"

Not even wincing, he closes the door behind him and locks it. He slowly walks up to us. 

"Tsk. What do I know? What the fuck do you know?"

"More than you."

"I doubt it."

I look up at Mean Me. "Stop! This isn't the time. Can't you see that!"

He looks down at me. "Shut up. She needs to hear this."

I don't back down. "Not now! Please not now!"

He's still looking at me, with a serious look on his face. Not a glare, just a serious look. "This is the second time you've talked back to me. Third if you count the two just now. Glad you see you're getting courage but seriously, this is the wrong fucking time."

Courage? Me?

(Urashima's POV)

I can tell by the look on Chicken Shit's face that he doesn't completely get what I just said. Or rather, he's just too surprised and confused. I'll tell him later but not back to more important business.

"Listen to me Oooollllddd Lady. What makes you think Keitaro ain't comin' back?"

Haruka slowly lets go of Chicken Shit's shirt and begins to get up. "Because you forced him away."

"Tsk...What kind of lame excuse is that Haruka? Do you really think Keitaro would run away for a stupid reason like that?"

"Isn't that why he just did leave? Because you bastards stole everything from him!" Haruka agrued back with her fist clenched.

"Except you." Damn fucking conscience fucking sucks at this point for making me say something that damn sappy. Regardless of how stupid it sounded, it got Haruka to stop so I continue. 

"Yeah, I said. He's got you. And no matter how crazy she is, he's still got Kanako. You both have known him much longer than those other stupid girls. Both of you have known him for all his life. There's no replacement for him. There is only him."

"Keitaro...I'd like to say I know him better than the others since I acted as an observer most of the time in his sub-conscience. For all the time I've known him, he's never just run away for good, no matter what. But that doesn't mean he at least doesn't go out to think about things. Hell, he went on walks the almost everytime something bad happened."

"Yeah, you're right. We've fucked up his life. Sure, I could point the blame to the girls," I mentally point to Naru as the main one reasonable but no need to bring her fatass into this. "But you know fucking. It's ultimately our existence here that cause shit to hit the fan like it did. And for that I'm s...ss...Damn this fucking hard...So...rry..." Ugh... Did I really just say that? Fuck I've become weak. I don't care if Haruka's fist is no longer clenched and her tears stopped, what I just said was completely and utterly wrong.

"Fuck. Anywho, that fucker...Keitaro. Right now, he's just on a longer walk then usual. He'll be back. He'll always come back, alright?"

Both of them are completely silent. Haruka's eyes...Chicken Shit's eyes...A plethora of emotions are in those sets of eyes. I stare into those eyes. One thing is common. Relief. Oh so great relief. Speaking of relief, I may have to do so of myself soon because all of that emotional garbage that just left my mouth is really beginning to take a toll on my stomach. Fuck...

(Tim's POV)

I...get it. He's right. It's Big Brother we're talking about. Of course Keitaro would come back. He never gives up! He's just on a walk. A longer walk than usual! Urashima is completely right! 

I get up along side Haruka, who has stopped her crying. 

"Heh..." She has her eyes closed and head facing down when begins speaking. "Damn...It took these two idiots to put me straight. I must be getting senile." 

As Haruka looks up, I can still see her eyes are red and puffy. She's not really smiling but not really frowning. She turns back around. She looks up with her right hand holding her head. 

"Let's...get to work then. You guys have to clean the back and make sure that we're stocked for the lunch rush, got it?" Haruka says, still not facing. Her tone is that of happy one but of an exhausted one. 

I lean in close to Urashima and whisper, "Is she alright?"

He lightly chuckles. "Heh. Of course. That old lady won't be taken down so easily."

Haruka suddenly turns around and walks quickly to us. Her hair covers her eyes. 

"What is it Old—agh!" Urashima grasps his gut as Haruka removes her hand from it. 

She looks up. The hair is no longer blocking her eyes. And on her face is grin. A good ol' sly, Haruka grin. "And that's for calling me an old lady."

(On a train somewhere in Japan, Keitaro's POV)

_How did this happen? Why? Oh why? _

According to many men, this could be heaven. I'm sitting on a train currently with Tsuruko Aoyama, a very beautiful yet deadly swordsman and Motoko's sister. Mei Sakura, a cute middle school stupid and Naru's little step-sister with different last name. And as of just a few minutes ago, Amalla Su. A voluptuous extoic woman...and Su's bigger sister. All three currently enjoying a pleasant converstation while I'm sitting near the window of our room, staring out of the window, wondering why my luck is turning out like this.

_And would the girls hurt me painfully if they knew where I was?_

000000

Yes this chapter is done! I was going to break it into two different chapters but I decided against it just in case. Hope you all enjoyed it. It was a strange experience writing it. Kind of broke Haruka out of original character but it won't happen often, or anymore. Timid just touched a sore spot is all and learned of the consquences. 

Anywho, let me just say this: Ahem...I do not plan on, in anywhere of this story, on making Keitaro go psycho and go on a killing rampage on anyone. I simply refuse to ruin THIS story which I'm working hard on to make good with something like. THIS STORY will not come to that. If I ever finish, which I plan to by the end of this year, you may get your wish but no killing sprees. None. That being said, remember, I did say THIS STORY. Remember, not THIS story. Ok?

Anywho, time for a little skit: Timid is normal. **Haruka is bold.** _Urashima is italic._

000000

SKIT: Clean up on Aisle 2!

"He's not getting up...IS HE GOING TO DIE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO AUNT HARUKA? NOOOOoooooo! Oh god...We're going to jail... We're going to jail... IDON'T WANT TO BE A CIGARETTE BITCH!"

"**Would you shut up! And stop calling me "Aunt"! I thought we already discussed this!"**

"WAHHH! I'M GONNA BE A DISOWNED CIGARETTE BITCH! WAHHH!"

"**Where the hell did you get this cigarette bitch nonsense from! Look closely! He's still breathing! He's fine. You may not be Keitaro but you should at least have some of his stamina, including Thing!"**

_(still on the ground holding his stomach) Ugh...dammnnnn...I think...I think..._

(excited) "YAY! He's alive! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A CIGARETTE BITCH! YAYY!"

**(looks at Urashima) "What are you thinking?"**

"_I'm gonna...gonna...gonna... (cheeks puff up)"_

"**Oh hell no! Not on my floors you don't! You better take that to the bathroom or outside right now!"**

"What's he gonna---EW!"

Urashima vomits on the floor!

"Ugh! Oh no! Help meee...(pukes)"

**(one hand to her head) "Oh god...Couldn't they have at least not gotten that part from him? Honestly."**

000000

So yeah. Now you can read and review.


	13. The Train Going Somewhere?

Sorry about the extremely late delay that actually made me wonder if I was actually ever going to start updating this story ever again. Tried to get this done earlier, like a few months earlier, but work is getting stranger. I'm actually doing manager stuff. Not a manager but being made to do it anyway. Not fun. AND NO RAISE!!!!!

Anywho, with further ado.

Disclaimer: Do not own Love Hina license.

Chapter 12: The Train Going Somewhere?

(Keitaro's POV)

Have you ever heard the phrase "train going to nowhere"? Yeah, I haven't really heard it enough but somehow, this train ride seems like its only going nowhere.

So now you know I am with three girls, not just two. You're probably wondering how I met up with Amalla Su as well. Without going into great detail it goes a little like this. She walked up into my lap. No doubt if any of the girls, namely Motoko or Naru, were here, I would punished severely with Kitsune and Naruto taking bets on where I would land and how far I would go.

Still not enough for you? Ok here's more in depth.

Just a few hours ago, the train made a quick stop to refuel. Why? I don't know. I could've just been some passengers already reaching their destinations, some more getting on board, or maybe even some convenient plot twist by some crazy writer somewhere. I don't really know. We stayed inside the small little room, mainly talking about why Mei's on train to begin with. Apparently she was going home for a visit. Another shocker. She actually lives in a dorm on the school grounds of which she goes to, Mahora Academy.

Well, eventually we get a knock on our door and I get up and answer it. Lo and behold, Amalla Su come straight through the door way and pushes me on my back. I slightly regret not being able to enjoy the comfortable feeling against my chest as I begin thinking how dangerous this situation could become. I look out of the corner and see Tsuruko getting up. Fearing for the worst, I immediately attempt to move from underneath Amalla and attempt to explain that was completely accident. My mouth, however, could say nothing as Tsuruko came closer, her right arm moving towards me. I braced myself for the impact....

That never came. I forgot who I was with for a second. Tsuruko just kindly picked up Amalla from off of me.

"Sorry 'bout dat' Keitaro...? Keitaro? Wat's you doin' here?" Amalla says as she tried to steady herself.

Both luckily and unfortunately for me, the train starts moving. By my cursed luck I fall into Amalla, still being held by Tsuruko. She, for some reason, doesn't seem to hold her footing and I fall on top of both of them. We cause a bit of noise which prompts an a walking by train worker to burst through the door, assuming there to be trouble, only to find me on top of two women with one middle school girl watching.

"My my, I never thought you'd be so forward Keitaro," Amalla grins.

I don't know if I feel embarrassed for myself or the train worker. Judging by the look on his face, he was clearly never trained to handle this type of situation.

Quickly fixing his hat to cover his eyes, he responses. "Sorry about that." Even blind, you could hear the tears flowing from this man's eyes. "ENJOY YOURSELVES!!"He yells out before he runs away.

A few minutes later, and after getting up, we find the man and calmly explain that the situation was not what he originally thought. Despite the explanation, I doubt he was convinced. I wouldn't be either. Sometimes, explaining the situation can sound just as bad as not explaining.

So there you have, a simple background story. Simple, and not painful...Ok maybe slightly but only emotionally.

As we appear to finally reach our correct destination, after a series of troubling events, Tsuruko pauses her conversation with the other girls and approaches me.

"Hello there, Keitaro," she starts off with. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" is what I want to say but I just can't do that now can I.

"I'm feeling slightly tired actually," I moan out. Ok, maybe I can say that. "But I can't wait to finally get off this train."

"Hmm? How so?"

"I'll finally be able to go see a good friend of mine. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay there for while."

(Tsuruko's POV)

No matter what I do, I can't help but to be curious about Keitaro. He's almost constantly down. Negi cheered him up a bit, in fact it looked like he got something off his chest, but around us he seems...sad. Yes. That could be the best word for his aliment.

I can't help but get the feeling that something happened at Hinata Apartments. Something with the girls. If it was just Naru, I wouldn't have to worried. If it was just Motoko, I'd of made a quicker appearance. I don't know what it is but I must know what is currently wrong with him.

"Who's this friend of yours?"

Keitaro looks up at me. "What, you mean you forgot? I'm going to visit my friend, Karou. Karou Hanabishi."

"Oh. I see. Where does he live?"

Keitaro looked as if to answer but suddenly wore a thoughtful expression on his face. "To tell the truth, I don't really know. It's been a while since I've seen him. He should live in a small apartment by himself."

(3rd POV)

As Keitaro is answering Tsuruko's question, an announcement from comes through from the speakers stating that that they have arrived at their destination.

"Well, we better go," Keitaro says as he gets up.

Quickly gathering their things, Keitaro and the girls get off the train and follow him. For Keitaro, the looks he as getting from other people was quite uncomfortable. Somehow, even after all this time, he could never shake the looks he got when he was walking around, or with, such beautiful women, and a cute girl. He always wished he had a small part of attractiveness just so people would stop gawking.

Leaving that train station to go to another train station, Keitaro slightly wondered why trains were so popular and how long people would continue to gawk.

"Seriously," Keitaro thought to himself. "I get it already. Me = not so good looking. Them = knockouts. STOP LOOKING!!!"

It took sometime later until Keitaro and the girls finally reached a small apartment building.

"So is this where your friend lives, Keitaro?" Mei asked when she started to look at the apartments.

"Yeah. It sure has been a while," Keitaro said. "Wonder if he's still here?"

Amalla looked at Keitaro. "What? You mean you don't know if he's here or not?"

"Nope. I just took a chance."

Tsuruko caught Keitaro's subtle glance at the apartment. Seeing his friend was important and all, but really, it was that Keitaro actually took a chance. Not a big one to most but Keitaro really hadn't done the entire chance thing with good results. And yet despite it, here he was. Taking a chance at seeking refuge with someone he didn't even know where was.

As the group stands in front of the apartment, a young couple begins to walk up to the complex.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Aoi?"

"Yes. It certainly has been a while, Lord Karou."

Keitaro, hearing these voices, turns and sees the couple come up from the small distance.

"Karou?"

The man, who's name is Karou, looks up. He instantly starts smiling. "Keitaro! Is that you?!"

"I guess it has been while," Amalla mutters out.

* * *

I know. I know. After all that wait and another darn cliffy. Not to mention probably on my list of bad chapters that need a better chapter after this. And no, I'm not evil, I assure you. I know where I want to get the story but getting there is completely not fun. And yes, this means I am going to start up this story again. R&R


	14. Thoughts Over Tea and Coffee

Ok...It has been quite some time since the last update. Yeah sorry about that. My life has been getting pretty hectic. I'm starting something new in my life, a career change if you will. Its taking most of my time there. Not to mention that my life hasn't been the greatest. I have been turning my life around recently, the career change pending, and this is one of those things I want to still continue. Comedy my friends, is what I want to do. Writing is what I must become better at.

Chapter 13: Thoughts Over Tea and Coffee

(Keitaro's POV)

So we meet up with Karou and his friend Aoi... Ah hell, who am I kidding?! They're probably together! Why is that I'm the only one who can't find anyone to be with?! Or at least someone normal...

Anyway, turns out that Karou doesn't live at that apartment anymore. It was a good thing we found him just walking by it anyway. I would've had no idea where to search from him, never mind I had no idea what to do next. I introduced myself as Karou's old friend from back in the day. Aoi seemed really...formal? Like Tsuruko, she's wearing an older style of dress. A blue kimono to be exact.

The girls introduced themselves, Mei was a traveling middle school student, Amalla as a princess of Mol Mol (to which they've never heard of), and Tsuruko as Tsuruko. Aoi seemed nice to everyone but Karou kept giving me that look of "How the hell did you meet up with these people ?". To which I gave him the "I have no idea. They kind of just tagged along" shrug.

We ended up going to a coffee house, for tea mainly since only Karou and I drink coffee heavily, to catch up. All of us. That's about six people.

"So Keitaro, what have you been up too? It's been a while since I've seen you," Karou asks while holding his cup of coffee.

"Not much. Just taking a quick vacation," I lie while trying to drink my coffee and not burn my tongue.

"Really? I thought you were running away from your responsibilities at running a girls dormitory," Mei says between sips of her drinks.

*cough/choking* That's it. Tongue burnt.

"Keitaro, are you ok? Did you drink to fast?" Tsuruko pats my back, trying to get the liquid to float down easily.

I take a quick glance up to see the different reactions. Aoi uses her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth. Amalla is laughing out loud, spilling her drink a little. Tsuruko eyes are a bit more open but she is also helping me not die by coffee. Mei is just sitting there like an evil genius who just dropped the bomb, proverbial is this instance. Karou...well. He's just kind of sitting there. That's it. Just there. C'mon! Move damn it!

"Is that true, Keitaro?" Karou finally stutters out. I said move not ask bad questions.

"Yeah," I finally speak clearly enough to understand. I start looking down at this point.

"So you run a girls dorm? How did that happened?"

"My grandmother gave me the place. It just kind of happened one day. I was looking for a place to go after my parents kicked me out of our house. Granny Hina called me up earlier so I went to go see her and see if I could stay at her inn for a while." And after a series of misunderstandings involving me running around the complex to avoid death, while by being naked, I mentally added to myself.

"Long story short, she wasn't there, but gave me the deed and responsibility of running her, not inn but all girls dormitory." I think I just spoke too much.

"Wow. That's some story you got there Keitaro. I would have never guessed there was another guy in practically the same situation as me," Karou mused out loud.

Yeah well...Wait. What was that last part?

"What do you mean, "practically in the same situation"?" I ask. "Do you run a girls dorm too?"

"No. Nothing like that," Karou waves off my question with Aoi laughing gently next to him.

"What Lord Karou means is that he lives with all women too. It is quite funny to see another one of his friends does the same thing as well," Aoi finishes off with Karou nodding.

"Sorry to interrupt but how did that happen," Mei asks innocently enough. Girl knows how to be blunt and polite, I'll give her that.

Karou and Aoi freeze up. Actually, they look nervous. They look at each other, expecting the other to know the answer. Wait, are they having a conversation with their eyes?!

"So you two are together, right?" Mei would be a great investigator. Either that or torture specialist.

"Ah...well...you see...Lord Karou and I are...We are..." Aoi can't even look up without blushing. Way to cover up your "secret".

"Yes we are," Karou answers. "In fact we're engaged."

My jaw drops. Engaged?! Are you freakin' serious?! I could barely walk next to Naru let alone talk romantic things to her but engaged?! He's light years away from me! I can even count fast in parsecs I'd have to go to catch up to him.

"So why are you trying to hide it, if you don't mind me asking," Tsuruko looks at them. A touch of surprise there. I would've expected Mei with that follow up question.

"Well, I'll put a long story short," Karou starts off. "Have you heard of the Sakuraba family?"

"Do you mean the ones that own the department store franchise?" I ask. Karou nods yes.

"Of course, my family has had dealings with them as well," Tsuruko responds.

"Really? I don't remember you though..."Aoi muses to herself.

"You probably won't know me personally but the Aoyama family definitely deals with the Sakuraba family," Tsuruko adds.

"Aoyama?! Of the Kyoto Aoyamas?!" Aoi exclaims.

"Yes. That's all I will say for now. Might you finish your story please? Though I may already be able to foresee what happens next." Tsuruko uses a hand gesture to encourage the end of Karou's story.

"Of course," Karou responded. "I used to belong to another family. Aoi and I were once engaged when we were little. However I left the family to be on my own." I already knew he left home. His family weren't the nicest people to deal with. "I was in my second year of college when..."

"I found Lord Karou again. I still wanted to be with him. My family however, opposed this. So in order to be together but not know outside of a few people, Karou lives in a dormitory. People tend to know me as just his landlord," Aoi finished for him.

"I see. Yes, that wouldn't be good public appearances for the Sakuraba's heir to be engaged to a normal person, let alone someone who is disowned from a family," Tsuruko thought out loud. "I hope that didn't offend you, Mr. Karou."

He shook his head. "No. It's alright. I understand what it looks like. I don't want Aoi to be disowned from her family."

"So how comes ya'll just told us the situation so easily? Some of us are strangers," Amalla asked. Her tea had long been replaced by another one.

Karou took a slight breath. "Well, the truth be told, I trust Keitaro. He's never one to break a promise. And if he trusts you enough him to travel with him, then I know I can trust you too."

"Lord Karou," Aoi whispers out.

Yeah, it's pretty obvious that Karou has changed. He definitely wasn't like this last I saw him. That's a good thing. He was pretty down last time I saw him. I had thought that the blond foreigner would have been the one get him out his funk but I'm glad nonetheless. However, while I am glad for him, there still is one problem.

"I guess, now, I still don't have a place to stay for a while. I'll have to find somewhere else," I think out loud to myself.

"Yes that is right," Tsuruko had her finger to her chin. "We also must find a place for ourselves as well. Perhaps we could find a hotel for tonight."

"That's sounds great! I cans get my father to pay something reals good ya!" Amalla jumps up from her seat.

"That's well and fine and all but I will still need to call my parents. I'm obviously not close to Hinata anymore so I need to tell them I'm safe. I will need to tell them I have a responsible guardian. Obviously Keitaro and Amalla are out of the running of responsible guardian. Ms. Tsuruko could you tell them I'm ok?" Mei asked.

So now I'm not even a good enough guardian? C'mon, just one break is all I ask. Just one.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Keitaro," Aoi halted further conversation with those words. "I believe we can work something out. You may be able to stay at our place."

"Aoi?! Are you sure? What about Miyabi? She's barely let the others, let alone me, stay there? Are you sure she'll let them stay?" Karou! Keep your trap shut! Stop ruining by break!

"I will make her understand. You said it yourself Lord Karou. These women trust Keitaro. And you trust him, Lord Karou. I'm sure if he's been able to gain the trust of all these people, he will have no problem winning over Miyabi's trust either," Aoi said to Karou.

Karou sighed in defeat. "Alright we'll try. If what Ms. Tsuruko says is true, Miyabi will at least bend if another important family is involved. That will be our last resort though."

"Of course. Well then, now that this is settled, shall we go Mr. Keitaro? We have to show you to the place where you'll be stay." Aoi smiled, "Its my duty as landlord to make sure you enjoy your stay."

----------

And that's the end of this chapter. I know, I was hoping for something longer too but hopefully everyone will understand that this is just a new beginning for me in this story. I will try and make sure the next chapter comes up as soon as possible. Well, at least the story is finally hitting the point I wanted to hit a much longer time ago. Please do read and review. Reviews = Food for authors!


End file.
